You'll be worth something
by PrimordialWoman
Summary: Someone's finally caught the infamous hacker Sombra, but maybe she's worth more alive than dead. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual content. This is my first fan-fiction, hope ya'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

_Notice: I obviously do not own any of the characters or occasional voice lines I throw into this story, they belong to Overwatch/Blizzard. I guess I have to clarify that. Anyway, hope you enjoy my first fan fiction._

Waking up on a cold hard floor bound, wasn't Sombra's idea of a relaxing night. She didn't quite remember what happened prior to her kidnapping, but she does feel a throbbing headache, probably from being attacked.

Attempting to wiggle around on the floor she realizes she's no longer in her typical outfit, she's nude. She can feel the cold floor rubbing against her skin causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. The only good news in this scenario for her is that her mouth is not duct taped over. Whoever has her clearly wants her to talk...

After hearing what sounds like a large metal door sliding open, Sombra hears heavy footsteps which she believes are headed in her direction. Combat boots and the sound of a clanking belt near her slowly. She cannot see much, the room she is in is too dark to make sense of and her eyes can barely adjust. All she knows is this figure is standing over her.

The lights flip on and Sombra can see the outline of the person who has kidnapped her. The clothing details that of a man. Face unnoticeable under a mask. An all-white...skull? This must be some sort of sick prank. Who is he?

"Who are you?" his voice was deep and terrifying. Why is it distorted? His gaze stayed directly on her, as if this stranger could see directly through her. Sombra won't let that phase her though.

"What's it to you? And why the hell am I tied up like this? You some sort of pervert?"

Underneath the mask, the man went from piercing gaze to a complete scowl. He kneels down beside her and waits. Sombra has laid on her side hoping to avoid exposing her body any more than it has already been shown. Tilting his head the masked gentleman notices small scars along the top of Sombra's spine.

"What are you?" His tone of voice has yet to change.

"None of your business," Sombra rolls her eyes. "You letting me go or not?"

Grabbing the young woman by her head he pulls her up to sitting. "You've been spying on me. Why?"

Sombra remains quiet, she knows she has a hobby of snooping into people's lives but she didn't expect for _this_ to happen. She covers her tracks well. How did this guy find her? She wonders if she has spied on the wrong person. Is this man dangerous?

"Listen pal, you've got the wrong idea," she explains.

"Oh do I?" his voice expresses anger. "Then please explain to me why the fuck you're looking into my past."

She avoids looking into the man's mask. It makes him inhuman and she knows there must be a man underneath that disguise. But who is he? She's uncovered many identities, he could be anyone. Sombra can't explain herself, she doesn't know who he is.

Frustrated with her silence the man grabs Sombra by her neck and brings her face to face with him. Sombra is bound by her wrists and ankles, but that doesn't stop her from trying to force distance between them.

"You're not an easy one to crack," he says. "I'll have to make this harder for you then."

Sombra rolls her eyes again, she's been through worse she's sure. And death doesn't scare her. There's nothing this nobody can do to force her to answer to him.

Being grabbed by her wrists, Sombra gets dragged across the room, has the ropes around her wrists adjusted and tied to a stabilized pole in the room. She is now on her back, completely exposed to him. Her body feels small and insignificant in comparison to his. He towers over her.

"One last chance, tell me who you are and what you want with my information. How'd you get it?"

Dumbfounded by the situation she is currently in, Sombra remains silent. Saying something might actually provoke him to do worse than what is already in store for her.

"I don't usually do this, but you've honestly given me no choice." She probably should have been honest with him. "Don't make this difficult for me, it will only hurt worse."

She tries clawing at the ropes around her wrists, her nails are long enough to do some damage to skin, but ropes aren't phased. "Dammit!" she screams.

The man sighs, "I told you to cooperate with me. You brought this upon yourself." The stranger finally removes his mask revealing a disfigured face. Uneven skin, scars that run deep: the damage to his portrait is so severe that portions of bone along his cheeks are visible. Unnerving. Although she is brought back by his appearance, Sombra looks beyond that and stares into his eyes. They look familiar, but they aren't of someone she's harassed face to face. It comes to her.

"Gabriel Reyes…?" her voice is almost absent. He smiles, she guessed right.

So, Sombra hacked into some Overwatch files and found some information on him. She didn't think it would matter. He was supposed to be dead. As in, not capable of being in front of her in this very moment. He died years ago. How'd he manage to survive? And how did he find out that she had information on him? This man was one of the "good guys" at one point in time. That being said, she probably can't explain her way out of this if he's _this_ far gone.

The man exhales as he stands over Sombra. Her physique is stunning: feminine musculature and tan skin. It's a shame he has to ruin it. Raising a foot, he plants all of his weight down onto her sternum. If her will can't be broken, a few ribs can be.

Sombra wants to scream, but all of the air in her chest is pressed out of her. The pressure weighing down on her is unbearable, but she can't stop the old hero, he's made up his mind. Moving side to side, she hopes to alleviate some of the pain building inside of her, but he won't let up. He will keep her down.

Overwhelmed by the tension, Sombra accidentally claws at the skin on her own hands. She's about to burst, but before she can, he removes his foot from her chest. Surprised, Sombra inhales as much air as she can possibly get. She couldn't breathe through the pain and she can barely breathe now, but she's thankful for the moment of relief.

Reyes slowly kneels down beside her, Sombra can see something dark in his eyes. If he is going to hurt her again he needs to get it over with. The anticipation is causing her to hyperventilate.

Aroused with power, the corrupted soul gently guides a few fingers around the woman's throat. His captive's heart is racing and like a lost puppy, her eyes are pleading for help. It amuses him, to see her devastated. This is exactly how she should be. "Goodnight," he says as he stands and walks away. Turning off the light, opening the large metal door, closing it behind him leaving Sombra in total darkness. Bound.


	2. Chapter 2

It feels like days since she has been in the dark room by herself. She's dehydrated, cold and starving. If Reyes hasn't left her here to die she contemplates whether or not it's worth coming clean to him. It was her sheer curiosity that got her in this position and she highly doubts she can get out of it. Wanting to just disappear she hears the large metal door open. It surprises her, she really thought she was just left in the room to waste away. She tries to strain her eyes to see who has come into the room, but it is no use until the lights switch on. It's Gabriel Reyes. She's dismayed. She thought there was a possibility of being saved. Sombra doesn't look at him too long, but she does notice that there is a bag in one hand and a large bucket in the other. 

"You're going to cooperate with me through this, like it or not," he says as he places the bucket and bag on a table he drags towards her. She doesn't say anything back in return.

Taking the bucket off of the table he holds it over her head and turns it completely upside down. Ice water. Soap filled ice water. Sombra shrieks at the cold sensation against her skin. She is mad about this, but doesn't panic. At least she can get clean after being on a dirt covered floor, for who knows how long. Gabriel Reyes heads over to the bag and pulls out a sponge to wipe her down with. He won't allow her to bathe herself.

After cleaning her to what he considers to be sufficient he puts the bucket and sponge away. Sombra's skin slightly glistens from the makeshift shower. Not wanting to think about it anymore she brings up a different subject to him, "My wrists and ankles are sore. Please untie me."

He smirks. "You should have thought about that before withholding information from me."

She groans hearing his response. "I'm not withholding anything from you. You're asking questions you don't need the answers to."

He'll have to use a different tactic on her. This woman's will is stronger than he imagined it would be. After what happened previously, she should be less resilient. He admires that.

"I have something for you," he says. Sombra looks at him disappointed and annoyed. If he's not going to untie her what could he possibly be giving her?

She looks towards the bag as he pulls out what appears to be clothes. Not something she would normally wear either, something unpleasant. Reyes holds the outfit in front of him so she can get a better look. Lingerie... Sombra bursts out, "The hell do you think this is?! You better be the one putting that shit on!" The lingerie consists of a short babydoll top, thong, and thigh high stockings.

The worst thing about it, it was all pale pink.

"Whether or not you choose to explain who you are to me and why you were looking into my information doesn't change the fact that I can use you for something. So if you thought I was just going to off you, I'm not," he explains.

"I'd rather be dead than a part of your kink fetish," she scoffs. He laughs, was that supposed to be some sort of insult? "You're a real sick fuck," she continues. Her comments anger him, but he remains calm.

"I'm going to dress you," he says in a smooth demeanor.

"You can take this foot up your ass. I'm not wearing that," she states while spitting at him.

Reyes sighs and approaches her slowly. He gets down on his knees next to her, takes out a knife and cuts at the rope he has tied around her wrists and ankles. Sombra exhales relieved, "I knew you would come to see things my way."

Reyes stares harshly at her and allows the ropes to hit the floor before standing.

Eager, Sombra stands to her feet immediately. Her ankles and wrists are badly bruised. Almost as though her flesh has faded away. What once had a beautiful brown complexion, is now red and purple. It also hurts like hell. She can hardly stand. It is as though the circulation to her hands and feet have been cut off.

Trying to remain on her feet, Sombra uses the table as support and begins to look around the rest of the room. Reyes stands directly behind her and places his rough hands on her hips stabilizing her. She flinches at his touch. "I don't need your help," she shouts while clutching the table.

"Who said I was trying to help?" Sliding a hand up her waist and around her breasts he suddenly wraps his arm around her neck. She can't breathe and all she can think to do is to claw at his arm. The rest of her body is too weak to help. She can barely hold her hands up. Unable to put up a decent fight, Sombra falls unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes some time for her to wake. She feels twice as dizzy and lightheaded as the first time she woke up in this room. She wants to move but can't, or not very well. There's a constricting pressure around her legs and wrists. She's chained, she can hear the metal clanking and rubbing against each other.

Her wrists are tied above her head, she's sitting up straight on top of the table towards one of its edges, her legs chained by her calves against the legs of the table. While searching for her senses to come back to her she can feel something hovering over her, as if to devour her soul. As her eyes come into focus she realizes she has on that stupid outfit Gabriel Reyes bought and that he is the one standing over her. He's causing that sense of despair in her soul. Sombra struggles against the chains trying to wiggle away from him but isn't successful.

"You're awake," he says in a flat tone.

"And you're gross," she huffs.

Gabriel rubs his hands all over her stocking covered thighs. The tops of the stockings are covered in ruffles that he strums his thumbs across occasionally. He squeezes her thighs forcing a yelp out of her. He's amused. Humiliation might get her to talk.

Sombra's cheeks are bright red and sweat is dripping down her forehead. She doesn't want to look him in the eyes, but Gabriel grabs her chin causing her to look straight ahead. Her lips are pale and her breath can be felt on his hand. Slow and steady. Time to disrupt it.

Leaning in close, Reyes plants a kiss on Sombra's lips eventually forcing his tongue into her mouth. Sombra's pleas of distaste are muffled out by his tongue playing with hers. She doesn't like it. Instinctively, she bites down on his lip. He backs away in pain. There's a bit of blood dripping down his bottom lip and he is furious. Reyes slams his hands down next to her thighs on the table. Sombra whimpers. His eyes are cold and empty. "Quit fighting me damn it," he says as he begins to wrap his hands around Sombra's throat. She can't seem to take him seriously.

Releasing her throat, Gabriel pulls at the top of Sombra's baby doll shirt, its translucent, you can see her breasts through it. However, he wishes to see all of her and reveals her nude bosom. Reyes squeezes her supple breasts. They fill into his palms without issue. Massaging her curvature, he occasionally tweaks and pinches Sombra's nipples.

Reyes frantically moves his hands all over her body. Sombra fades in and out of this moment, the lack of food and water she's received has finally caught up to her. She's faint. Fading in and out she does notice that he is whispering in her ear. Whispering sweet things as though she is his lover. Maybe she is imagining things now. Her eyelids fell, they're heavy. Gabriel pats her cheek to keep her awake, "Wake up." Lifting up her head and slowly opening her eyes she quietly states, "I'm starving and you haven't given me any water."

He's angry at her, but is also understanding. Her body will completely give out at this rate. Lenient he removes the chains from her calves and wrists. Carefully lowering her down with her back against the table. She's like a doll to him. Her skin practically has no blemishes and her cheeks are always lightly flushed with pink. He leaves her as is in order to get her something nutritious immediately.

It takes a hour max for him to return with something for her to eat. He brought a bag filled with fruit and a bag of potato chips for her to use for immediate energy. He walks to the table he left her on. She's still there. Her hair is covering her face and she's completely sprawled out. Although she looks like a train wreck she's still breathing. He picks her up and places her against one of the walls in the room. Her eyes hardly follow him across the room as he brings the bag towards her. Before he sits down next to her, he removes his black shirt showing off his well taken care of physique. If Sombra wasn't as exhausted she would be admiring his body without hesitation. This dead man has really kept himself in shape. Kneeling down, Reyes slowly begins to remove the stockings he put on her. Sombra retracts her body away from him the best she can to avoid further physical contact, but she's not strong enough to succeed. Ignoring her pathetic attempt to avoid him, Reyes also removes her baby doll top that ties at the front. In place of the lingerie she had on, Reyes covers her by placing the t-shirt he was wearing on her. It's clearly oversized, but it will work for now.

Finally sitting down next to her, he pulls out a canteen that he carries with him. It's small but he doesn't want to overwhelm her. Reyes helps her drink from it because he knows her wrists aren't strong enough to hold anything. Quenching her thirst was easy. Feeding her might be a challenge. Opening the bag Reyes pulls out a vine of green grapes. He picked fruit that aren't difficult to eat. Plucking one grape off of its stem at a time he would introduce them to Sombra's mouth. She's unsatisfied, but she knows she has to eat. Sombra finishes about 10 before stopping, she would really prefer actual food.

Because she stops eating Reyes glares at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to eat that," she replies annoyed.

"Then what do you want?" he sneers.

"To leave asshole."

"We both know that's not an option," he rolls his eyes, "Be more realistic."

"How bout you be more realistic and tell me where I'm at!" she shouts. Her voice is a bit frail from almost having her chest crushed, but her frustration is noticeable.

Running his fingers through her hair and smirking he answers, "Tell me your name."

She's shocked. Somehow this man Gabriel Reyes found out that she was looking into his information, but knew nothing about her. She could use this to her advantage, but she'd rather avoid making matters worse, again. "It's Sombra," she says looking him in the eyes. There's slightly more light and attentiveness in her eyes.

"Your name is Sombra?" Reyes is baffled. Something about that strange name rings a bell.

"I did just say that," she mocks him.

Holding back his frustration, he places his hands in his lap to say, "Finish eating."

"I told you I don't want to eat that," she says.

"Then what do you want to eat?" he asks.

She doesn't answer him so he grabs the bag and pulls a different fruit out for her to eat. A plum, she still won't be able to grasp it very well, but it is soft enough for her to bite into on her own.

"Do I look like a fucking rabbit?!" she's angry.

"I could feed you trash if that's what you prefer," his voice remains calm. He holds the plum up against her lips and waits for her to eat. She hesitates, but does eat eventually. It's messy. He used no napkin while feeding her. The juices from the fruit just ran down her chin and down his hand. It's sticky and unpleasant. He doesn't seem to mind however.

Sombra finishes the fruit faster than the grapes. The grapes were pretty sour in comparison. Reyes places the finished fruit down on the floor and leans in close to her. She looks at him confused and uncomfortable wondering why he's so close to her. He places a hand on her cheek and begins to lick at the juice that has slowly dried on her chin. She's twice as embarrassed now. It was bad enough having to let him feed her, but for him to clean her with his tongue was worse. She nudges him away with her shoulders. He laughs and licks some of the plum's juice off of his palm. What kind of game is he trying to play?

"How fucking weird do you get?" she's genuinely concerned.

He likes seeing her confused. He wants to make sure that she can't predict what's going to happen to her next. "I'm just reinforcing that you belong to me," he whispers to her. Her eyes open wide. Sombra knew she was going to be stuck with him for some time, but not nearly as long as what he is making it sound to be. Putting her center of gravity against the wall, she tries to slide her way up to standing. It works, but she's leaning into the wall to remain standing.

"Now what do you plan on doing?" he asks.

She wants to figure out a way she can get out of here. She doesn't want to stay with him, he's not a threat to her life, but a threat to her mental stability. There's a way to outsmart this man. She just has to find it. Find a weakness, if he has one. Underneath all programming there is a flaw. Wrapping her arms around herself Sombra takes a few small steps forward. Unfortunately, she still is not strong enough to move on her own and she stumbles. Predicting that would happen, Reyes promptly stands catching her. His arms are wrapped around her hips, he's holding her close to his body. The subtle feeling of her warmth sends him into a daze. She gets nauseous at his touch. Sombra fights out of his grip and takes several painful steps forward to fall to the floor and heaves.

Reyes approaches her with hesitation, the last thing he wants is to be covered in her vomit. He can't understand what is happening to her right now. Human emotions aren't logical to him anymore. He stands over her, looking at her small frame. "What's the matter with you?" Sombra can't believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. Is he really justifying his behavior? Does he find nothing strange or insane about this?

You!" she exclaims, "You're the problem."

He is drawn back by her words, but he isn't surprised. It's not the first time he has destroyed someone's hopes and dreams. She'll just have to adjust. "I'm a psychopath, deal with it." He won't admit that her words upset him, but he'll punish her to let her know she's in the wrong. Bending down and grabbing her by her hair, Reyes drags her back across the room and pins her against the wall. He pushes his pelvis into hers making her moan. Her entire body aches any extra pressure is a nuisance.

Reyes picks her up to place her legs around his hips. He can feel how smooth her thighs and buttocks are, its tantalizing. Sombra scratches at his face to make him let her go, but he's not phased. He hardly feels pain anymore. He rips her thong off with one hand and pins her hands above her hand with the other. She bites her lip to avoid screaming, her bruises are still fresh enough for it to hurt when touched. He lets her wrists go knowing that the pain might be unbearable and rubs his face into her hair. Sombra wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder. It's becoming impossible to keep her sanity. But, as long as she is alive there is a chance to survive this. She just has to remind herself that this is just another obstacle in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_notice: This chapter contains sexual content/kink. read it if you want_

Who is this man really? What is he getting out of this? Wrapping his hands around her throat he sends her head back against the wall. She places her feminine hands on top of his, she's not fighting for him to let go of her neck, she is just resting her hands there. Her breathing shallows.

She stares at him but her eyes aren't that responsive, they're dull. There's something strange about the look in her eyes, he's never seen her like this before. Her eyes are almost red from crying, they look exhausted and faded yet he can still feel her hurt and acceptance of him through them. She's looking right through him. Her gorgeous purple eyes are making him weak. It's like she's telling him she understands his frustration. Why he desires revenge. "Don't fucking look at me," he says with his nose pressed up right against hers.

She's confused, he enjoyed forcing her to look at him previously. What's changed? He pounds his fist against the wall near her head. She's startled and afraid. "I said don't fucking look at me!" He hates that her eyes scream "I'm innocent."

She didn't mean to stare, but she doesn't know what else to do. Shaking his head he moves on from what just happened. He squeezes her jaw in order to focus himself. Her hands fall down near his chest. She can feel how large his pectorals are. He is in great shape, even if she was at her best game it would be extremely difficult to take this man down.

Her lower back feels as though it will bruise all over. Crying at the top of her lungs Sombra shrieks out, "Stop!" He almost panicked by how loud she got. Looking at her he asks, "Stop what?" He hasn't even done anything to her yet, but once he breaks her, she'll be perfect.

She's not her strongest, but she will get her message across. Sombra balls her hands into fists and swings right into his nose. It "hurts" him. At most that punch will cause some swelling, nothing else. He lets her drop to the floor and holds his nose. "You bitch." She collapses, but she is happy she is free from him for the moment. Attempting to come to sitting leaves her lying flat on her stomach in pain. She can't accomplish what she wants to, but she can rest for the time being.

Reyes doesn't know how to respond to this. He could beat her, but that would leave the rest of her beautiful complexion a mess. The second option is to tie her hands together again, that way she won't have the opportunity to hit him, again. Or he could go in a completely different direction...

He walks away from her to grab a chair from another location in the room. Walking it over to her catches her eye. What would he need a chair for in this moment? Reyes places the chair down directly in front of her. He's waiting. Her tired eyes look up at him. What does this man want now?

"You have two options," he says. "I can punish you or you can beg for forgiveness. Pick one."

As if being stuck here with him wasn't bad enough. His tone makes her want to curl into a ball. She doesn't like either option. There's always a catch to a deal like this. She lies still, if she could choose she's not strong enough to. Since she didn't answer him fast enough he picks her up and sits her down in front of him while he sits. She's on her knees looking up at him. Her hands are placed on his knees with his hands gripping onto the back of her hair to keep her steady.

"Two options..." he reminds her.

"Forgiveness," she whispers. That answer satisfies him. He lets go of her hair for the time being and pulls his cock from out of his pants. "Go ahead," he says with a wicked grin. Oh God, she thinks. She knew there was some sort of catch to this.

Grabbing a handful of her hair again he pulls her up towards him so her lips are placed near his penis. She wavers. This isn't a particular skill of hers.

Reyes places his cock back into his pants, sighs, and pulls her up to standing.

"Figures," he says emotionless. Tightening his grasp on her hair he pulls her over to the side of his leg and bends her over his lap. He uses his other hand to abruptly pull up the shirt he gave her to reveal her bottom and lower back. He can see small patches of red on her back that were caused by him pushing her against the wall. He admires his work. He squeezes her smooth and firm ass. It's lovely.

Raising that same hand he gives her ass a solid spank. Sombra's eyes widen in confusion. This isn't what she thought he was going to do. Her shock doesn't cause him to let up either. He consistently swats her bottom until its sore. He refuses to rub out the sting, he needs to let her be sore. She just can't seem to listen. Both sets of her cheeks turn red from the feeling. She yelps every here and there too. A grin stretches across his face, she'll learn to obey whether she likes it or not. Sensing that another spanking is headed her way Sombra blurts out, "I'm sorry!"

So he stops. He places his hand on her back and asks, "You're what?" She clinches onto his pants and repeats.

"I'm sorry..." She's shaking. Tears are rolling down her cheeks as well.

He cracks his knuckles one by one. Of course she's sorry. Guess all she can do is meddle in people's lives.

He's accepted her apology for now. Just this one time, she won't be able to make any further mistakes. With his other hand he runs his fingers through her hair. It's laced in her sweat, but he focuses on how soft it is. He massages her cheek as well, removing some of her tears. It takes a moment but she stops whimpering. She's calm again.

Rubbing her lower back he raises his hand one last time to give her a final spanking. It's rough and unforgiving. Its sound echoes through the room. Instead of releasing a cry for help, a moan escapes Sombra's lips. He didn't expect that and she's ashamed.

"You're welcome," he says.

Placing her down on the floor, Reyes rose from the chair and walked to a door connected to the room. Opening it he says, "This is the restroom. I expect you to take proper care of yourself from here on. I'm leaving for now, but I will return with toiletries I see fitting for you. Don't try anything stupid."

Sombra's entire body hurts. She has to lay on her stomach for now. She would be kidding herself to think that moving onto her back was an option. Her head follows her captor's figure as he exits the main door. Where could he be going? She falls into a deep sleep.

The positive thing about Reyes leaving: he left the light on. She's not restricted either. Sombra can search the room freely. She just has to find enough strength to make her way off of the floor. He was out long enough for her to eat the remaining fruit and chips in the bag. She also found time to use the restroom.

Once she could stand and make her way to it, she was surprised to find out the bathroom had every utility need. A sink with a mirror placed on top, shower, and a toilet. There also was an empty cabinet. Sombra can't help but to wonder if Gabriel Reyes truly planned on keeping her this long. It's as though he wants her to live here.

She takes a shower to relieve her stress. There is no soap, but at least the water runs warm. She stays in the shower for as long as her legs can possibly sustain. Looking down at her body reveals that her bruises have ceased to improve. The color around her ankles and wrists look worse. Sombra just wants to cover her skin, her flesh is so mortal and vulnerable... She steps out of the shower to find that there are no towels for her to dry off with. Time to air-dry. With a sigh the talented hacker walks over to the sink and looks down. She want to escape, but there is no opportunity to do so. This is the hardest part of reality to accept. Her capture and possible servitude all over one mistake.

She cries for a while. Her composure is fading.

Lifting her head from the sink reveals a figure standing behind her in the mirror. Baffled she immediately turns around. It's Reyes. He entered the restroom without a sound and she never noticed. He only reveals himself when he desires to be seen.

She so frightened that she falls backward only to catch herself on the sink. It's a relief it's sturdy. His grin grows wide as he asks, "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sombra stands up straight up, but sends her gaze towards the floor, "When did you get back?"

"30 minutes ago," he answers. He stood there the entire time, watching her. She must be in her own little world for her to never notice him. There's an awkward silence between the two that Reyes is not comfortable with. He presents her with a bag, switching the mood, and says, "Make yourself up. You're a mess."

The bag contains makeup, brushes, perfumes, and lotions. "You are to properly present yourself to me every time I meet with you." Sombra says nothing, she just stares at the multitude of items he's brought her. She barely wears makeup. At most she applies eyeshadow and lip gloss. She doesn't understand how half of it works. "Fine," she whispers. He places a new pair of clothes on the toilet seat and exits the restroom.

Another skimpy outfit... A strapless black corset top that latches together from the front, paired with a black leather micro skirt. It covers...nothing. He wasn't even courteous enough to give her real underwear. He gave her a red G-string. This has to be the worst kind of torture.

Marvelous.

She puts on the clothes despite how uncomfortable she is in them and does her makeup. Dark red eyeshadow brought out by a thin line of black eyeliner, and pink lip gloss. It's about the best she can do. Bothered, Sombra exits the restroom only to find Reyes sitting in a chair across the room reading a newspaper. He looks her way and with his chin he signals for her to approach him. It was painful to walk and meet him. Her footsteps were as light as a rabbit. She wanted to disappear.

Once she is standing before him, she laces her fingers together in front of her thighs. She's nervous. He stands, greeting her. He hates that she constantly looks at the floor. Girl has no confidence. Reyes lifts the woman's chin to look at her makeup. He bursts into laughter.

"You look like a 12 year old!" his laughter is vigorous. Her soul is practically broken at his words. She's not the best at applying makeup, but she tried her best and yet he laughs at her. Sombra's eyes swell up with humiliation and anger. If he thought her makeup looked bad before, just wait till he sees what it looks like after she's finished crying. Reyes caresses her cheeks. It pleases him to see her spirit crushed.

Agitated, she shoves Reyes away from her. His touch is unwanted and it will remain that way forever.

"Whore," he utters.

Sombra dashes for the exit. She has gained some of her strength back. If she can get the door open she can find out where she is located. She makes it to the door and with all of her might she pushes the door handle. The door is just as heavy as it sounds. It won't move, but she never quits. Giving it her all, the door budges an inch.

"Actions have consequences," Reyes' dark voice resonates behind her.

He caught up to her so fast that she has had no time to react. "If this is what you want so bad, I'll give it to you." Grabbing her by the arm and pulling her aside, Reyes slides open the door. The light from outside strains Sombra's eyes. It radiates through her face. She covers herself waiting for her eyes to adjust.

Taking a few steps outside, Sombra realizes she has no clue where she is at. But it appears as though she is being held on the outskirts of a fallen city. She can't hear anything or anybody. But when she looks up at the sky she sees that it's a beautiful day outside. The sky is clear and the weather is warm to her skin. She misses this.

Her moment of basking in the sunlight is short lived. Reyes pulls her off into the empty grass field in front of them and throws her to the ground. Not entirely phased, Sombra stands on her knees and looks at him. It might have been due to the poor lighting of the room she was in, but she never noticed how strange his skin looks. It ghastly. He is as pale as a corpse.

"What are you?" she asks petrified.

"Death," he answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Outside

_notice: this chapter contains non-con. read it if you want_

She falls backward onto her butt. Using her palms she crawls away, never breaking eye contact with the man. He's dangerous. Reyes approaches her with the most twisted look on his face. She's disobeyed his orders again and the punishment has to be twice as severe.

"Remove your top," his voice is demanding. Sombra can't think straight. She doesn't even hear the words he speaks. She only feels her heart beat in her chest. He stands before her. His face lacks emotion and remorse. He reaches down and grabs her ankle. He drags her, bringing her near him. She's screaming with all the will she has left inside of her. But in actuality, no noise escapes her mouth.

Bending over her, he pulls at the front of her corset. He is successful in unlatching it. Her breasts are exposed and the corset is now hidden in the grass. She can't escape him. He is massive and it is his strength that will ruin her. Lowering to his knees, Reyes flips his victim on her stomach leaving her face buried in the grass.

"This will hurt."

Reyes removed her thong and traces her thighs and outer hips with his fingers. She's stunning. Sombra's micro skirt outlines her backside: wide hips and a thin waist. Her beautiful pear shape. Truly feminine. Without hesitation, the psychopath undoes his pants to penetrate her. Spreading her cheeks with his thumbs he teases her. He presses into her making her squeal. Gasping while digging her nails into the ground, Sombra tries to wiggle away. Using her like this is wrong. Deplorable. She's never done this. With one breathy exhale, he inserts himself. It's difficult to move as he desires inside of her. Her body won't comply. He'll have to be more aggressive with her. Pulling her by her hair, he brings her to her knees. To help balance her, he wraps one arm around her stomach. With gravity on his side, he is able to push slightly further. She's his.

Sombra's mind is as far away from this moment as possible. She's looking out at the field before her. She knows he's there. She knows her body is in pain, but she notices how the wind gently moves the tall grass side to side. The world is quiet around her and she is the reason it lacks tranquility. She believed that outside is where she would find peace, but he's fine with tarnishing her soul anywhere. She can't hide. She'll never be safe. He is everywhere. Her whole body falls weak as she relaxes. He can have this, if he wants.

Although he won't get the satisfaction of seeing her broken face, he can admire that her body has given up. He carries her limp body back into the room he is storing her in.

Sombra wakes up with a knot in her stomach. She feels nauseous. Whatever happened yesterday was a blur. Her pelvis hurts, her ears are ringing, and her eyes are strained. Somethings not right. Moving her wrists and her head is a pain. It feels like there is a barrier around them, she's stuck. What's happening? Her legs and torso are free, but without her hands and head, movement is pointless. She can feel the cold floor underneath her feet giving her body chills. Nude again. What did she do this time?

The scent of wood is in the air. It's surrounding her with its presence. Is she stuck in a pillory? He has to be kidding. There's no way Reyes prepared this while she was out of it.

"Move too much and you'll hurt yourself," Reyes states as he walks over to her. Sombra turns her head as many ways as possible, but can't see eye to eye with him until the monster decides to crouch down in front of her. She frowns. Painful memories of him raping her flash through her mind. She quiets her breathing, wishing to be left alone.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asks.

This madman can't be serious. She's hardly back to her sense and he wants to ask desperate questions.

"What are you talking about?" Sombra struggles to let her question leave her lips. He's not referring to raping her, so who knows what kind of scenario he's created in his head about her this time.

"You're the hacker, Sombra," he clarifies. Oh, is that what he is talking about? You think that would've been obvious when he kidnapped her.

"I did tell you my name is Sombra," she rolls her eyes. Is that why she's in this contraption? Reestablishing the little bit of power she can find, she continues, "Pretty obvious amigo."

He places a hand on her head and replies, "Well, I knew you were a Los Muertos rat, but not a talented one." She's defensive, "And how'd you figure that out?" Reyes smirks knowing he's struck a nerve. Whatever power she had in this conversation is now his. "How do you think I found you? Someone's not too loyal."

"Mentiroso. They wouldn't do that," she says. He yanks her hair, "There's more than one way to skin a cat."

Sombra can't help but to wonder what sinister things happened to her crew. Why was he in Dorado to begin with? "What were you doing in Los Muertos territory?" she filled with rage. Her crew got put in harm's way because she felt like being nosy. It's her fault. She wants to choke him, but calms down. It's impossible to injure the man even if she wasn't bound.

"I wanted to find the person responsible for interfering with Talon operations. Just my luck, I was able to pinpoint the origin of the bug in our system. Led me straight to them, to you. You would think that one of the world's most notorious hackers would know how to cover her tracks." She's smart, he'll admit that, but reckless.

"Wait... _you're_ a Talon operative?" To think he has anything to do with an organization wanting to unify humanity is amazing. The man is unstable. He can't possibly function in a group.

"Not an operative, I lead Talon," his voice is stern, but Sombra can't help but to burst into laughter. He's a methodical psychopath, sure, but he's extremely unfit to lead anything. Especially something as great and international as Talon. "No offense, but I doubt you could even get a bag of rocks to follow you." At least her sense of humor isn't dead.

"I apprehended you, didn't I?" Sombra goes quiet. To successfully track and find her, he must have some sort of status or power. She begins to weigh the possibility of him telling the truth. Dealing with a Talon leader isn't a position she wants to be in. "Okay, so let's say you're a leader of Talon. You found me out, so what? Big deal. Why are you holding me captive still?" she asks. His behavior makes no sense. This nutcase should have turned her into some authorities by now. He holds her chin and looks straight into her eyes, "You were looking in places you shouldn't."

Sombra snatches her head away from his hand. So she was looking into his information and interrupted Talon's affairs. She's a hacker, that's her job. "So you're just going to keep me here?" His methods for punishment are illogical. She hasn't harmed him in any way. It's not like she was going to use that information against him. He was dead to her, until she was kidnapped.

His voice is cool and seductive, "No, you're going to repay me." If he wanted money, all he had to do was ask. Raping and humiliating her was unnecessary. At least they are getting somewhere now. Perhaps she can return home in a few days. She scoffs, "How much do you want?" His eyes grow dim, for a hacker, she should be smarter than this.

Running his fingers through her hair, he smiles. It's thick and shiny, he likes it. "Not money, your servitude," he replies. Sombra's eyes are as piercing as darts as she looks at him. He's almost startled at her energy. Impressive. So there is a spark left inside of her.

"Jodete," she snarls. "Give me one reason I'd do that." It seems like she doesn't understand to not give him a challenge because he'll do it. He brushes his beard against her ear to whisper in her ear, "I'll murder everyone you know and make you dig their graves. Don't test me." His grin is large and skewed. Sombra's in something deeper than she previously understood. "You don't have to say yes, just know that I have a way of getting what I want." He walks away to stand behind her and slides his hand down her backside. It's beautiful to feel her spine. Its ridges. So vital.

Resisting his desire to toy with her vertebral column, Reyes squeezes Sombra's buttocks and thighs as he explains, "We have an event to attend in a week. Try to put yourself together before then.


	6. Chapter 6: Bar

_The following week_

They arrived by car, the trip was exhausting. To Sombra's surprise the "event" was being held at a nightclub/bar. Which would explain the choice in clothing he picked for her. A mini black dress that sparkles, black pumps, and a thin crystal bracelet. She's dressed for a party. Reyes is in odd attire however. He's wearing a mask for one, and a belt filled with weaponry. It would make sense for him to be a party pooper. But, why bring her in front of a large group of people? Won't he fear that she'll notify someone she's been kidnapped or flea from his grasp? There's more to this situation than she can comprehend. Another confusing situation...

Once she is out of the car, she realizes she is in a city. A dark shady area of a city, but a city. The club is just as ominous. It's guarded by two men in suits carrying guns. Perhaps that's why he knows she won't escape. She'll get shot at for acting suspicious.

Reyes is standing near the entrance waiting for her to move. Noticing that she's slowing him down, she scurries to him. When entering he club, he has her on his arm. Like she's his date. The entire room is filled with silence as they enter. They're staring... Not only that, but everyone in the room is also human. She hasn't seen so many people in one spot in a while. It takes a minute, but everyone returns to their own business. Do they fear him? Is this a Talon operated club? He must be more powerful and influential than she wanted to believe. He must have the authority here.

They are placed at a booth that oversees the entire club. She hasn't been around this many people in so long. She's nervous. What if she makes a wrong move? Will he punish her?

A waitress comes and asks what they would like to drink. Reyes orders water that he knows he won't drink, but insists that Sombra have a martini. Taking a few sips calms her nerves a bit, but she's still on edge. Is this a test? Must she prove her loyalty to him here? In front of all these people? The temptation to run off lingers...

Receiving a signal from a man who is on the other side of the bar, Reyes takes his leave. Sombra is sitting at their booth alone. He left her as though she was a coat he was using as a place holder. She doesn't like being an accessory. It upsets her. She sees everyone else dancing and having a good time with one another, but here she is alone and suffering.

She reminds herself to be relieved, he's not around her for the moment. After finishing her drink, a young man approaches her table. He's flirting with her. She's taken back by this and triple checks to see if that nutcase is anywhere to be seen. Nope. And what's the harm in having a little fun? She accompanies the man out on the dance floor. He likes her. He's asking her a billion questions. Such as where her accent is from, what are her hobbies, and so on. She can barely keep up. Her mind is spinning. She loves this. She's actually having a regular conversation with someone.

They dance for what feels like a lifetime to Sombra. She's smiling and he's making jokes. He's wonderful. He convinces her to head outside with him so they can talk in private. She agrees. He continues to emit his charm while they chit chat outside in the alley next to the club. Wholeheartedly amused by her, he asks if he can take her home for the night. She's completely forgotten about Reyes and says yes a thousand times. But, before they can hold hands and go off into the moonlight, a familiar dark figure appears.

Sombra can't even open her mouth or blink it happens so fast. The man is on the floor underneath the figure's boot. Sombra gasps covering her mouth in shock. She had forgotten about Reyes sure, but he is being a bit extreme.

"Let him go!" she shouts.

She can't see his reaction underneath that mask he's wearing, but she's certain it's one of his sick twisted grins. He steps down harder on the man's head. She can hear his face crushing into the pavement.

"Oh God...let him go! Let him go! He doesn't deserve this!" her voice is strained from shrieking like a dying animal. She messed up, she'll acknowledge that, but he can't possibly want to kill this man.

In a bland tone he asks, "If you care so much for him, why haven't you tried to help?" But, Sombra can't help. She knows if she tries to assist the man she'll get hurt too. The young man's body is now convulsing. He'll die soon if Reyes doesn't stop.

"Gabriel, please stop!" her words are almost incoherent, but he understands her. She really does know his name. Exactly how much about his past has she discovered?

It takes a moment for Sombra to realize she called him by his name. She had no other option. Perhaps it will soften him.

He kills the man.

No remorse, no second thought. The light in the man's eyes fade away right in front of Sombra. It was as if Reyes devoured his soul. This man's death wasn't a dream or an accident. His body was still before her. Death is permanent. This psychopath is a monster. No conscience left. He's a monster, an actual fucking monster. To end a man's life in a second without care. It came so naturally to him, like breathing.

He brought Sombra here on his arm and she misbehaved. What did she think would happen? "You're an embarrassment. This man's death is your fault," his voice is cruel. Sombra doesn't know how to react. She just watched a senseless murder and it was her fault. Her thoughtless actions caused this. The sound of that man's skull being destroyed echoes in her ears. It's sickening. There's something beyond wicked in Gabriel Reyes. He is in a place far from saving. Gone. Sombra holds her head in shock. She's hyperventilating. She needs to escape. This maniac is unpredictable and there's no telling what he might do to her. Someone has to help her. She needs to find someone to help her. She runs.


	7. Chapter 7

_notice : this chapter contains violence. _

Confused, Sombra runs back to the club. There has to be someone in that room filled with people that can help. Her freedom lies inside of the club. She hides in one of the restroom stalls to begin her escape. If he can't find her, she can make it out of this alive. Her face is a mess, covered in tears and sweat. With adrenaline this high, she might die on her own.

His footsteps are heavy as they approach the restroom. She's frightened. Maybe he doesn't know she's in here.

"Get out here Sombra!" Reyes' voice booms through the door. Or he does.

She can see his footsteps underneath the stall she is hiding in. This won't work. Sombra bursts out of the stall she is in and runs past him. That plan failed, next option.

She runs back into the social circle of the club. He follows her slowly. The little hacker makes her way towards their booth. Once she is there and makes eye contact with him, she throws her empty glass his way. Bad idea. The bar grows silent as he tilts his head to the side, and the glass shatters on the floor missing his head.

"Don't do that," he warns her.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" madness is in her eyes. That's cute to him.

While running through the rest of the club she continues to throw bottles, glasses, and silverware in his direction. She's hysterical. It's not surprising, of course she would be, she just watched a man die on her accord. Why is no one helping her is the real question.

Reyes doesn't feel like entertaining her behavior any longer. He has to stop this. She's making a mess of the club and making a fool out of him. He runs up to her, grabs her by her chin, rushes her over to the bar, and slams her down into its counter top. The terrified bartender runs off. If nothing else will stop her, this will.

She's in shock. What just happened? Her spine is numb. Everything looks like one huge blur, like a dream. There's no sensation anywhere in her body and her eyesight has yet to return to normal. He sits her upright on the counter, holding her by her back and her neck.

"I'll give you attention, if that's what you want," he whispers into her ear.

Walking away, Reyes talks to a group of men in the corner of the club. They don't appear to be the most productive members of society. Sombra closes her eyes trying to come back to her senses. Everything is loud. Her body may be numb, but her head has the most immense pressure she's ever felt. She wants to move off of the countertop, but her limbs fail her. Even if she tried, he would prevent her from heading off to where ever she would wander to.

He walks by her leaving her at the bar and returning to their booth. He doesn't even bother to look her way. The rest of the club has partially returned to normal. Some remain speechless, but the music resumes. Although he is back at his designated area, he directs his gaze on Sombra. His white mask is pointed directly at her. She's confused. Is she supposed to return to him on her own?

While unable to make a decision on what to do, two men approach Sombra. They aren't very attractive, but they are in shape. Before she can ask what it is they want, they both grab her and rip off the top of her dress. Her breasts are exposed.

Now she's angry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She spits at one of the men. He is hardly bothered. However, he grabs both of her arms and pins them behind her back while the other makes haste in removing her panties. This has to be some kind of joke. Obviously her "date" is right there on the other side of the club. Knowing what he is, they can't possibly want to mess with her. She's _his_ girl. But, things progress. Their pants are down and they are rubbing against Sombra's thighs. These men can't actually be trying to rape her in the club. No one could just sit and let this happen. Someone has to help her. She looks towards her captor. He is still looking in her direction with his arms crossed; full attention is on her. Why isn't he stopping this?

Sombra's heart is pounding. She can't fight them off and no one is coming to her aid. In fact, they are watching her. What sort of club did he bring her to? There's a man dead outside and she's on the verge of being raped, but no one cares.

The man behind Sombra pulls her into him and massages her lower back. She fights to get away. No use. She remains unable to feel any sensation. It's as if she is paralyzed.

"Please don't do this," she begs. The men don't sympathize with her however. They have one goal.

She looks towards Reyes again. He now has a woman sitting next to him. Her arms are wrapped around his shoulders as she rests her head on his chest. Her eyes are on Sombra as well. Who the hell is she? Whatever game he is playing is sickening.

Sombra focuses too much on Gabriel Reyes. She disregards the two men about to use her until the man in front of her grabs her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She's breathless. She can't make sense of anything.

These men are disgusting, but she won't show any signs of weakness to them. Screaming so the entire club can hear, she head butts one of the men in the jaw. Reinforcing that headache. Reyes has to stop this eventually. She looks in his direction, once more. He's leaning into the table with his fingers laced. He has taken interest in what is about to happen. He also has no intention in stopping this. He wanted this.

Both men are frustrated, they assumed Sombra would be easy. They were misled. The man who was not attacked knees Sombra in her back. What a bitch. Once the other man regains his composure, he also retaliates. Pretty rude of her to want to defend herself.

Okay, now it's gone too far. Reyes is no longer seated at the booth. He is now prepared to end this scenario. With a fast steady pace Gabriel approaches the trio, pulls out a gun, and shoots the two men that sexually assaulted Sombra at close range. Blood is everywhere; predominantly on the floor, Sombra and his own clothes. The psychopath's white mask is now covered in red. This was enough to startle the patrons of the club. Some exit the club screaming in fear and shock. The majority of them remain, they are too frightened to leave their seats or location.

Why did he kill those two men? Didn't he enjoy watching them?

Sombra's stunned. This day keeps getting worse.

Reyes' mask stares at her covered in the mess he created. Sombra wants to scream, but anything that escapes her mouth is no louder than a fish out of water. He grabs her, throwing her over his shoulder, and exits the club. Sombra notices the faces of people that decided to attend this club tonight. They all look withdrawn. No color in their cheeks, eyes wide open, not blinking. No one knew what to do, and still don't. They too won't be able to make it past this night. They are permanently scarred. Nothing will heal them or this.

Reyes places her in the back of the car them came in. They ride next to each other. She can feel the sticky leather against her skin, made worse by the blood she was covered in. Good thing the driver could care less.


	8. Chapter 8: Hotel

_thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this so far. means a lot. smiles._

They arrive at a hotel shortly afterwards. The duo don't use the front entrance to the hotel, instead they use a back door. Reyes still carries her on his shoulder when opening their room's door with a card. It's a very simple room. There's one large bed, nightstand, chair, and bathroom. Nothing fancy.

He throws her on the floor. He's done with her for today. He switches clothes, putting on more formal attire. Reyes also removes his mask to clean the blood off of it, before placing it back on his face. He heads back out, leaving Sombra alone.

She's beat up and exhausted sure, but she drags her body up off the floor and into the bathroom. Sombra steps into the shower and flips on the handle. She slumps up against the wall to support herself while cleaning off all of the blood. She didn't want to look at her disheveled body while showering, but she has to make sure nothing remains on her skin. The heat of the shower water stings, but that's okay. She'll feel better soon.

As time passes the water becomes warm and soothing. She nods off of for a quick moment. She panics. She can't let that happen again. The last thing she needs is _him_ finding her like this. Carefully she rises from the wall. She didn't notice it upon entering, but there is a pair of clothes sitting on the toilet for her to wear. Stepping out of the tub and dressing herself takes several minutes, but she accomplishes this feat.

More lingerie...a lace bralette and pantie set. They're red, not her favorite color, but it will have to do. She was also given a short silk robe to cover herself with. When did he have time to plan this out? Guess it's better than just lying around naked. Making her way back to the bed, she plops down. Her body succumbs to its soft texture. Without covering herself in the blankets she falls fast asleep. She really needed to rest.

The sounds of passion and the gentle rocking of the bed wakes Sombra. Her eyes are exhausted, the room is dark, but she makes out a figure next to her. Its breathing is unsteady, lips parted, moaning. Sombra stares harder at the figure. A female. Her hair is long, at least shoulder length. Breast full. She can't make out her face, but she must be attractive. Not wanting to disturb the woman, Sombra slowly turns her head recognizing someone else's breath. It's Gabriel. Now she's confused.

He's on top of the woman. On closer inspection, she notices his mask isn't on. Neither are any of his other articles of clothing. He's nude. She can make out the outline of all of his muscles. Is he making love to this woman?

Their silhouettes show the woman's legs wrapped around Reyes' hips. With his hands holding her waist. He's being gentle with her. They are indulging in each other's presence. It's intimate and private. Is he really doing this right in front of her? Stop...why won't he stop?

Why is she here? They could have gotten another room. Does he only torment women he considers a threat? Does this woman know why she's stuck with him? Does this woman not care that she's suffering right next to her? Sombra wants to cry from the mental exhaustion, but remains silent.

Her eyes finds his. He's been staring at her. It may be dark, but she sees the lights in his eyes reflect at her. His gaze won't break. It's domineering. Sombra can hear every breath, feel every shiver, and occasionally gets covered in their sweat. She hates this, but it slowly comes to an end.

Reyes stands and puts on a pair of boxers. The woman also stands and winks in Sombra's direction. Putting on her clothes, she grabs her things and heads out the door. Reyes follows her out into the hallway. They talk for a bit.

Sombra sees an opening.

He's outside with nothing. She can escape. Energy surges through her body. She's in pain, yes, but she has to try. She shoots up out of bed and runs towards the door as quickly as possible. They both don't notice her until she slams the door shut. He's mad. He didn't expect her to try such a move.

"Open the door Sombra," he politely asks. He doesn't want to cause a scene.

Sombra doesn't comply, she's busy looking for his cellphone and room key. She has to dispose of both. Realizing that she's not going to open the door causes Reyes to expel a heavy sigh. The woman states he should ditch his girlfriend and find someone new. He laughs, amusing her. Only if she knew who Sombra really was. The woman leaves shortly after that. Reyes can now deal with Sombra on his own.

He pounds his fists against the door, "Open the door damn it!" The man is practically dead, but she makes his blood boil.

She finds everything she needs to head out. Their room is on the second floor, but she will risk making the jump. Luckily there are no screens or bars outside of the window preventing her from doing so. She can just open it and hop out. She doesn't even think twice before jumping, she knows that door will only hold him back for so long. Falling, she first hits a decorative bush and then slams down onto the concrete. At least something broke her fall. Sombra looks up at the hotel window. He's not there so she runs off. Adrenaline is fighting away any pain she's having. The only thing she feels is the uneven floor underneath her feet. It's rough, but escaping with a few scrapes is worth it.

There aren't too many cars out on the street. It's nearly 3am. Everyone is in bed at this time and if someone is outside, she's the least of their concerns. After running a few blocks away Sombra feels safe. But, she doesn't know where to go. Who should she turn to? How can she receive help? For all she knows, Reyes controls most of this city. If she is found by one of his associates, they might just return her to him and she's not equipped to fight them. She's just a hacker, not trained militia or violent criminal. There's no way for her to defend herself. Paranoia sets in. Any little sound startles her. She didn't thoroughly think this through. She can't just return home. She has no money, no transportation, no one. This is a foreign city with no resources she can use. She has his phone, but can't call anyone. She's a loner with no friends or family. Alone again... Stealing his phone was her way of preventing him from calling anyone to search for her, but he could easily use a pay phone. Stupid plan.

Dropping to the floor, Sombra cries as she wraps herself in a fetal position. She regrets this. There's no way to escape him and now this little stunt will just infuriate him. Gathering herself, she prepares to return to him. Running away in this moment is definitely a death wish. He's the only thing she knows. If she's not with him, someone worse might come along.

The walk back to the hotel was slow and painful. The few scrapes she received falling out the window now sting. The street lights are bright and hurt her eyes. Cold air from the wind rubs against her skin. She's getting goosebumps and probably hypothermia if she doesn't put something on her feet. Rubbing her palms against her arms, she tunes out how she feels externally. She desires to listen to the wind through the trees as she walks. It might be the last time she hears this sound. There's an emptiness inside of her. She doesn't want to face him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: Sorry for not updating this fanfiction in a week (my only fanfiction (internal laughter)), with my busy schedule I hope to release a few chapters every weekend or two. Thanks for sticking with me. (Other side note: even though this technically isn't a ship story, if the Sombra/Reaper ship isn't called Somber I don't know what's wrong)._

 _Scene: Sombra makes her way up to the hotel room without being seen, preparing to face Gabriel._

Her hand shakes as she uses his card to open the door to their room. She's anticipating the worst. Looking inside she notices that he's still there, in his boxers. He's sitting on the bed with his face in his palms. Did he even bother to search for her? Sombra's astonished. She could've made it out. Gabriel Reyes wasn't looking for her. Why did she return? She was free...

He turns his head to look at her. His mask isn't on. She can easily read the emotion on his face. There's disappointment written all over it, not anger, not yet. She stands in the doorway.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asks.

Sombra's frozen. Did he know she would return? Was this planned? She can't even think for herself without being swayed by him. Sombra remains in the doorway. There's only two ways this can end. Punishment or forgiveness. She can only pick one.

Closing the door behind her, she gathers the courage and approaches Reyes. He remains seated, but keeps his eyes on her. She stands in front of him and kneels before him. She wishes to apologize. Placing her head on the inside of his thigh she looks up at him. Her eyes are glistening, tears are ready to spill from them. She may be weak and unable to fend for herself now, but one day she'll be stronger than him. One day, she will escape. This is a promise she makes to herself, no matter what the cost. She opens her mouth, but words are reluctant to come out. Defeat is painful, but it's only temporary. Placing a hand on her face, he caresses her cheek. There's blood smudged on her cheek from jumping out the window, he wipes it off.

"Perdóname," her voice is soft as she apologizes. He can feel her tears drip down onto his hand. They're warm.

Was this a mistake? Did she actually disobey him? He never gave her instructions on how to handle herself while at the hotel. He simply dumped her here. It was his fault this happened. But, she should have known better.

Reyes can feel her trembling. His judgement causes a heavy pit to form in her stomach. He won't punish her. Her apology was sincere and she returned to him without command. Sombra might be beneficial to him in the long run, he didn't even have to chase her. She has some sort of common sense, for she fixed _his mistake_. If she didn't return on her own, he would have had no clue how to handle the situation. He never prepared for something like this. If she never came back, he would have let her go. He'd accept his failure. His face returns neutral. The disappointment fades away from inside of him.

Sombra rises from the floor, she'll have to change her behavior to avoid getting hurt again. Placing her hands on his jaw, she leans in and kisses him. She'll pretend to like him until she can form a better escape plan. He doesn't return the sentiment, but her affection persists. Sombra forces herself on him. Her tongue could be down his throat at the rate she is progressing. Does she really believe her depraved behavior will win him over? Although distasteful, he allows her to continue to see how desperate she is.

Removing her robe, she straddles his waist. Her advances are almost uncomfortable to him; she can get worse...

Sombra reaches into Reyes' boxers and to her surprise, he's not hard. He should be into this, but she doesn't quit. If she does, he'll probably question her intentions for forgiveness. Removing his cock from his boxers, she grinds against him. She's not too aroused herself, but she can fake it. Pressing her nose against his cheek, she pulls her panties to the side and slides down onto him.

She's leading. It would be empowering to fuck her captor, but she isn't doing it to gain her freedom, she is doing it to save her life. Placing her hands on his chest, she begins to move her hips. It's an odd sensation. She moves at her own pace, without force or pain. Her body isn't struggling to fight against him. It's relaxing, taking him in freely. Her heart flutters as she exhales short fast breaths.

He feels nothing for her. He's half hard. There's no satisfaction in allowing her control. She doesn't know what to do with power. Reyes places his hands on her hips to help guide her. Like most women, she's only useful on her back. Sombra's flustered. Chills run up and down her spine, the heat between her thighs is unbearable. She wants to be finished with this, but she hates him. He's her tormentor and she wants it to stop. Angry, she bounces faster on his length and orgasms on accident. Overwhelmed she digs her nails into his back and lets out a sorrowful whine, "Gabe!" Oops...

That was the only enjoyment he received from this. He's never felt her orgasm before. It's beautiful in its own way. To feel her weaken around him on her own choice is fascinating. And did she just say his name? Enticing, but that doesn't matter.

"Finished?"

His eyes are dull and unimpressed. She didn't amuse him in the slightest. That whore he picked up could have done a better job. Raising her hips, Reyes slides out of her to place her on the bed next to him. He's glad this is over. This might have been the worst 20 minutes of his life.

He moves away from her and sits up on the side of the bed. Sombra thought that maybe she could cuddle him and prove she could behave, but he won't let her be sweet to him. Her antics are mediocre.

"There's food for you in the fridge," Reyes states monotonously, "Eat it."

Sombra's forgotten that she hasn't eaten today. Being around this man makes her forget she has basic bodily needs to take care of. A bit shaken up from the sex, she wobbles to the small refrigerator. When she opens the door she finds a sandwich, not a fancy one either. Its turkey, bacon, lettuce, and tomato, but it's something to eat. She takes a few bites, her mouth is watering. It may be a regular sandwich, but she hasn't had decent food in a while. There's a cup of water in the refrigerator as well. This little snack was probably his, but she doesn't care. She's starving. Once she finishes the sandwich, she gulps down the water. It's as though she is replenished. Meals are what normal people have. She sits the plate that the sandwich was on, on top of the refrigerator and walks back towards the bed. Sombra makes it a couple of steps before collapsing to the floor.

Something was in the water.

Reyes lets out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure drugging her would work. It's as if nothing could shut her up. Picking her off the floor he tosses her on the bed. She's much more attractive when she's incapacitated. He lays on top of her, between her legs, fondling every inch of her body, making sure to move slowly over the areas that were badly bruised. Her wrists are practically clear and her ankles look stunning. He'll need to do this again someday. Running his thumb against her lips he thinks of her moaning his name over and over again. That moment might replay in his head constantly from here on out. He squeezes her thighs and pushes his hips into hers. It would be fun to fuck her while she's asleep, but it's solely gratifying when she's begging him to stop. Reyes rests his head on her chest to feel her heartbeat. He has to be reminded of her mortality. He knows she's his toy, but he has to be careful to not kill her, if he wants to keep her around long enough. Listening to the melody of her heart, he falls asleep.

They have an early day tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Warehouse

Sombra wakes up in bed feeling sore all over her body. Jumping out of windows are never a good idea, especially when you come back to the person that caused you to jump out the window. There was a silence in the room, it was almost pleasant. She was able to have a small moment of clarity while awake for once.

After several minutes of laying down with her eyes open, Sombra was finally able to bring herself up to sitting. Surveying the room, revealed no presence of Gabriel Reyes. She was alone. However she did find a tray of food placed at the foot of the bed. Something basic. An apple, eggs, and some toast. Is she really being treated to breakfast in bed today? Something's **wrong.**

As soon as she has the strength to reach for the food, the hotel door opens. Gabriel Reyes, here to ruin her sanity. Sombra places her hand down and refrains from touching or even looking at the food. Approaching her, wearing his typical time to terrorize the city outfit, Reyes says, "Eat." The broken woman silently shakes her head no in response. Not the answer he wants.

"We're going to start your training today. So you need all of the energy you can get. Eat."

Energy? Really? From eggs, toast, and a piece of fruit? ...he must never take himself seriously. But, it's the best food she's had since being around him. Much better than that plum he once gave her... Sombra refuses to eat the apple due to the painful memories she has when encountering fruit. And what is all of this talk of 'training?' Shouldn't he be beating her for her failed escape attempt?

"What training?" Sombra lifts her head genuinely curious for what he has in store now.

"I'm going to make a deal with you, Sombra, like it or not." Gabriel walks to stand directly in front of her.

Sombra releases a heavy sigh, there is no deal. There has never been a deal. He bopped her upside the head one day and now she's stuck with him. She's been kidnapped, there's no deals to be made unless it's in regards to her freedom.

There's a dull empty look on Sombra's face as she stares at him. She might as well hear him out.

"I'm offering you a job at Talon, however this will be your only chance to accept this opportunity."

Yes, the chance to bargain her freedom is nonexistent.

"And why would I want to work for Talon?"

"If you take this position, I'll make your stay a bit more comfortable."

Of course he doesn't plan on letting her go, not after the stunt she pulled last night. Now he's just making sure he can keep a closer eye on her while handling other affairs.

"And if I decline this...'offer?'"

He smiles, "Then, you can rest assured knowing that life will be a living hell from here on out. I'm giving you two options, 1: join Talon and make life easier or 2: suffer. The choice is yours."

Nothing can be worse than the pain she's already endured, but she probably doesn't have the capability of declining this 'opportunity.' Sombra remains quiet acknowledging that there really is no better option. Both are equally as bad.

"I'll assume it's the first option," he smirks, "Finish your food and get dressed. Your first mission is tomorrow and I expect that you will be ready to be on the field before then."

Once Sombra has finished her meal she changes into an all-black body suit that was given to her by Gabriel. He blindfolds her, escorts her out of the hotel, takes her to a car, and they ride off to their destination.

When her blindfold is removed Sombra realizes she is inside of a relatively empty warehouse. Is this how he expects her to "train?" Great.

Reyes stands in the center of the empty room. "I plan on teaching you two things. How to defend yourself and how to shoot." There's a slight tone of excitement in his voice, "Punch me."

Punch the man that has caused her life to be living hell for the past several weeks? Sombra would love to. Her arms on the other hand are in pretty bad shape after hitting the concrete.

"I can't punch you," she says nonchalantly.

Another excuse? Now he has to give her a motive.

Pulling out his gun and reloading it, Gabriel points it directly at her nose, "Do it."

"No!" Sombra wants to be obedient, but she knows her limits and the threat of a gun to her face will not change that.

Slightly angling his gun, he pulls the trigger. A good portion of Sombra's hair that fell on her shoulders, now rests on the floor.

"Say 'no' again and I won't hesitate to aim higher." Next time he won't miss something vital.

She's frozen in place and his gun still remains pointed at her. Sombra can't believe he shot at her and _intentionally_ missed. He didn't necessarily miss, he took off a good portion of her hair on purpose. He should have shot her ear off. If he truly wanted to, she could be dead on the floor right now, but he chose to aim near her neck.

"Do it."

She has no option, but to cooperate. Declining his offer of joining Talon earlier might have landed her in this same position, except her head would have been blown off. He's showing mercy.

Balling her small hand into a fist, Sombra raises it and grounds herself. A surge of energy is flowing through her body, after almost losing her ear, allowing her to muster some strength to swing at him. He steps aside. She misses. And now she is exhausted.

"Looks like it's amateur hour."

His comment causes Sombra's face to turn red with frustration. That should be obvious by now. If she could fight, she wouldn't be with him. He's just reinforcing how weak she is. She doesn't need it.

"Fuck you!" the woman wants to calm herself, but can't seem to.

Dropping his gun, Reyes rushes towards Sombra. She struck a nerve. Afraid of what he might do she begins to back away as fast as she can until she realizes he isn't slowing down towards her. He is actually chasing her, like a child playing tag. Picking up her pace Sombra runs from wall to wall, making no effort to reach the door. Its remote controlled and might take forever to open anyway. She's trapped in here with him. Her only option is to fight him and hope to win.

She stops running wanting to conserve her energy for when she has to fight him. With her thoughts consuming her, Sombra runs into one of the walls on accident. Now he has her cornered and her head hurts.

Reyes throws a punch at her cheek, but with just enough luck she as able to duck, dodging it. He **missed** , he can't believe he actually fucking missed. Gabriel stops and blinks repeatedly trying to make sense of what has just happened. She's just as surprised as he is. Slipping to the floor, Sombra crawls away hoping that threw him off, if even for a second. Once he finds his center again, he turns around and finds Sombra on the other side of the warehouse with a metal rod in hand. If she has to fight him, using a weapon is the only way to make it fair.

He approaches her slowly considering all of what she might be capable of.

Sombra's energy is utterly depleted, but she squeezes the rod in her hand tighter than a snake wrapping around its victim. What she can do now is her only back up plan and if it fails…she doesn't want to think of the consequences. If she's fortunate, he'll end her life now and she won't have to deal with him anymore. If she were to ever escape his grasp, her sanity is beyond repair.

Once Sombra recognizes he isn't getting closer to her, she runs straight at him, raises the pole above her head and swings at him. He grabs it, yanks it from her hands, and tosses it aside. This couldn't possibly be her best plan. Angry that her plan failed to work Sombra screams and tackles Reyes down to the floor. Unexpected.

Reyes falls to the floor and stares at Sombra, waiting to see what she will do with him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Sombra shakes him repeatedly shouting, "Fuck you, fuck you!" The girl is nuts, he'll give her that. Laughing, the masked man pulls out another gun and points it at the side of her head. "In a real scenario, you're dead."

How could he be laughing at a time like this? Sombra believed she was actually fighting for her life and he finds it funny. This man…is ruining her.

Reyes pushes her off from on top of him and comes to standing. "At least you can recognize when your life is in danger, but try not to act this useless on the mission, you'll end up dead." He helps her come to standing and drags her out of the warehouse without her blindfold on. She's on his side now and there's no point in hiding her from that.


	11. Chapter 11: Talon

_Notice: this chapter contains sexual content/kink._

 _Scene: Reaper's room at base. Sombra has failed her first mission._

It was her first mission as an operative of Talon. As expected, there were mistakes. It's hard to be at your best with death breathing down your neck...literally. He was watching her every move and Sombra couldn't find her flow. Her hands were shaking the entire time, so they failed the mission. Is that a surprise? She'll redeem herself next time, but right now she has to explain herself to...him.

"Look, it was an accident okay?! I didn't mean to trigger the alarm. I can't work with you hovering over me!" Sombra's arms are folded and her brows furrowed. She won't apologize for what happened. It was **his** fault. He's still beyond frustrated with her, there's no excuse for what happened. Disgraceful. He walks over to her, grabs her by her neck and tosses her to the floor.

"I don't need excuses for your mistakes." Reyes stands over her. She may not want to apologize, but she is going to acknowledge who is in control here.

"Remove your clothes."

Again? Sombra's not going to do that for something she didn't cause. "Up yours! I did nothing wrong!" He won't overpower her this time. So much for being complacent.

Grabbing her by her jaw, he squeezes down. He hasn't been as rough with her since returning to base, he has to be careful to avoid suspicion. He doesn't need someone questioning her odd behavior or possible recurrent scars. He'll just leave her with small bruises on her cheeks that aren't hard to explain. Sombra wants to scream, but her teeth are pressing into the insides of her cheeks. The taste of iron is very evident in her mouth. This is terrible. Although her speech is muffled he can hear her make out, "Okay, okay. Just stop." He hesitates in releasing her jaw, but she does cooperate in removing her clothes.

Her actual suit isn't quite ready for battle yet so, she's wearing a basic all black uniform. Sombra's eyes are locked onto his as she undresses. And as always, there is a lack of emotion on his face, asides the typical anger. He rolls her over onto her stomach. Is sex really his solution to a failed mission? Sombra remains still accepting her punishment. When she pretends she is someplace else his abuse ends much quicker. That's not what happened however.

Reyes grabs both of her arms and ties them behind her back. Not in an ordinary knot either, but a series of knots with intricate patterns. It took a moment, but he got the job done. Once he pulled Sombra up to standing, she was tired and had a fair amount of unpleasant pressure on her arms. What does he plan on doing this time?

"We're going on a walk."

Sombra's mouth almost dropped to the floor. He can't be serious.

"You want me to walk around like this? Have you lost your mind?!" Of all the things he has done to her, he definitely can't be serious about this. He squints his eyes at her, "Yes." Reyes walks into his bedroom and returns to her with a large black collar and a chained leash in hand.

"What. The. Fuck. Gabe."

 _Gabe_ , she keeps calling him by his real name. She can't possibly be getting attached to him or want to be personal with him. But, they've been through a lot together. He should be softening up on her, she hasn't tried to harm him or confess his crimes. She's doing her best to satisfy him, but he's getting out of hand. Maybe she should have clarified her end of the deal. Sombra won't fight it though, so she allows herself to be collared with a few snarls and hmphs, but no real complaints.

Attaching the leash to her collar Reyes says, "Walk."

Where to? She doesn't know her way around the base or the city too well. He's asking for too much. He maneuvers Sombra through and out of Talon's base unseen. It's a miracle it's nighttime. Not too many people around. They were almost caught a couple of times, but he is leading her safely.

They make it outside and onto the street. It's cold enough for Sombra to see her own breath. She's covered in goosebumps and embarrassment. The floor hurts her feet and her nipples are constantly erect. Can this get any worse? Reyes tugs on her leash signaling her to stop once they make their way to an alley. There's no lights or homes near it. It's pitch black and quiet. The only noise is the metal links hitting one another. Will he murder her here?

Shoving her into a wall, Reyes unhooks the leash from Sombra's collar then fondles her. Is he really doing this? In public? With one hand he mashes her face into a wall's side. It hurts, its texture is rough and bumpy. Not only that, but her breasts suffer the same treatment. With his other hand, he pulls her hips back towards him. This has to be one of the most uncomfortable and degrading positions to be put in. Multiple things run around in Sombra's head, but she says nothing. She doesn't want to talk to him during this.

Hearing Reyes' belt unbuckle causes Sombra to become distressed. He plans on raping her again. Just breathe. He can only sexually abuse her in so many ways before getting bored with her. Sombra sighs and waits. She's too calm for his tastes. Gotta fix that.

He shoves himself into her without hesitation. Don't scream. Sombra bites down hard on her lip. Don't draw attention to yourself. It may be nighttime, but it wouldn't be uncommon for people to be outside. It's not **that** late. The thought of being caught terrifies her. She would never want to give people the idea that she's...like this. Her heart is pounding. Just tune out the sensation. He'll cum eventually.

She's a fighter. He's never seen her so defiant. She must be determined to pretend this isn't arousing or afflicting her. Cute. Reyes places both of his hands on her hips and moves in an unpleasant pattern. Something has to get her attention. Sombra gasps; exactly what he wants to hear. He continues his unpredictable rhythm and squeezes into the flesh around her hips. She can't handle this much longer. It hurts her, but it's soothing to him. Sombra stands on her tippy toes to try to match his height. The distance between her and the wall is making it worse. The side of her face is taking all of the impact of his thrusts causing a few small cuts. It's impossible to tune him out.

Her ankles are growing weak, if it wasn't for him holding onto her she'd be on the floor by now. Impressive resilience. He might have to do something else... Pulling her hair and wrapping one of his arms around her waist, he pulls out of her and inserts himself into her ass. It's the second time he's made her take it like this and she wasn't too fond of it the first time around. So this might get more of a response out of her...

Sombra's immediately stunned. It will be twice as painful if she doesn't relax so she tries to adjust to him. Several pathetic moans pass her lips. The last time they did this she fainted and she's uncertain whether she'll faint again or not. She moans deep from within her diaphragm. It's echoing through the alley. She's no longer able to think clearly, she doesn't worry about if someone hears her or not. This is agonizing. It's amazing she remained silent for so long. He knew she would have to give in at some point. It's impossible to ignore physical punishment. This feeling is consuming her and she has to let go. "God Gabe!" her head falls forward and her cheeks burn red as she orgasms. Sombra is covered in sweat. It is cold outside, but her body temperature is immune to its effects. If any part of her body was still cold it would be her toes. She's ashamed of herself.

Reyes pulls her into his body to prevent her from dropping to the floor and carefully slides out of her. Now she knows better than blatantly embarrass him again. Picking her up into his arms, Reyes heads back to base. He leaves the leash on the floor and won't return for it. Sombra stays quiet during the trip back. She hasn't come to terms about what just happened. Gabriel Reyes is the most confusing man she's ever met. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. What is wrong with her?

Returning to his room at base, he throws her on the bed. Searching through a few drawers in the bedroom he finds a box cutter to free her with. He saws away for several minutes, but is successful in releasing her. No bruises for her this time. Just a couple of patterned red marks. Art.

Before she can get too comfortable Reyes picks her up, walks over to the bathroom, and places her in the bathtub. The water is warm against her skin. Wrapping her arms around herself she looks at him. He is removing his clothes wanting to bathe as well. He takes a shower. Looking down towards herself, Sombra won't ask anything. She drifts to sleep.

Sombra's rest is interrupted once she is placed on the bed once more. She's not allowed her to sleep in her own room yet. It's probably strange to the rest of the operatives at Talon, but he doesn't trust her. Not yet.

When Sombra opens her eyes, she sees herself covered in the white blankets. They're soft and warm. Raising her sight to eye level, she notices Gabriel lying next to her. His gaze is reciprocal. He removes her tousled hair out of her face. Sombra wants to back away from him, but her body is dormant.


	12. Chapter 12

_Notice: At this point, Sombra has been a member of Talon for about a month._

 _Scene: Gabriel's room at base_

"You're being a jerk. I'm doing exactly what you're asking of me. I'm acting normal," Sombra rolls her eyes. She was dragged away from today's mission by Reyes because she dared to speak to Doomfist. This was a mission she could have actually enjoyed. They were infiltrating a gala and where there's a gala, there's rich people. And a room filled with rich people is a perfect target to find her next victim to blackmail, or deplete their bank account. She was excited to dress up for such an event. Till he ruined it.

"You think it's okay to be a whore? Must you be reminded that you belong to me?" he inquires releasing a heavy sigh. It's been sometime since Reyes has laid eyes upon Sombra. He finally agreed to let her stay in her own room at the base. Since then, she decides to vanish and now has the audacity to converse with another Talon member. She never deserved an opportunity for freedom, she can't figure out how to act. Yes, she hasn't ran away, but she has made little to no effort to make contact with him. She rarely appears on missions he's summoned her to, but she doesn't think twice about reporting to Doomfist. Completely unreliable.

This is a slap in the face to his superiority and trust. He believed she would behave and follow his directions, his guidance. Wrong. She's made a fool of him, again.

She argues with him, "For what? Talking to my other boss? That makes no sense. I work here. I'm not property."

"You work for me so you only answer to me!" his face would be as red as a tomato if it wasn't covered by his mask. He is frustrated.

His logic is irrational to her and she has no problem with standing her ground. Her confidence is back. "So you want me to only interact with you? I'm a part of a team here. If you didn't want me in Talon affairs you would have left me in that shed." He eyeballs her from underneath his mask, never breaking his straight gaze. There's not much to say in response to that. "I mean, think about it. I'm not the only one who knows your past. All Overwatch operatives know who you were and actively try to shut you down. I've done nothing to you. What else do you want from me? I have nothing left to give you."

"Gives you no right to flirt," he replies.

Sombra throws her hands up in the air in defeat. "Are you even listening? You don't need me anymore. So why am I still here?"

He can't tolerate this. Her talking, he doesn't want to hear anything that might come out of her mouth. She really doesn't understand how this works. Releasing his fury, Reyes swiftly punches Sombra in the face. She's on the floor before she can even process what has just happened. The only thing she recognized was a sharp pain. "You're here until I say otherwise. I decide when you're of no use to me!" He clinches the fist he threw at her and proceeds to relax. Where did Sombra get this new found courage? She's questioning him without fear or hesitation. She actually believes she is in the right.

Blood is spilling from her nose. She can't believe he hit her, hit her like a **man**. Sombra's speechless. Reyes gets down on the floor next to her. He's redeemed himself. Anymore of her words would have drove him insane. Holding her face with his hands he leans in and kisses her.

What the fuck. Sombra shoves his shoulder pushing him away and holds onto her nose. Hopefully it's not broken. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her purple eyes are like daggers. She may not be able to fight him like this, but she can judge him. There's blood on his lips and mustache. It's one thing to feel her vulnerability, but it's another to be able to taste it.

"Just kill me if you're going to be an asshole about it," she says with a slight growl. She's annoyed at this situation. She does take pride in her looks. "I don't care about our stupid agreement anymore. You've probably killed my crew already. So just kill me, I don't want to live like this." She's desperate.

"Believe it or not, you're worth something," he replies. It's never been his intention to kill her. Yes, he has murdered a few members of Los Muertos, but he won't tell her that just yet. He takes out his anger and confusion on her. There's clarity when he is around Sombra. He can fully make decisions and choices.

Sombra hates this. Her job is fine, sure, but having to return to him is hell. Especially now, she's bleeding all over herself. The constant knowledge of Reyes watching her every move is uncomfortable. Maybe he has no true motive in keeping her. He just wants something to crush. She's stuck in purgatory. Before she can form a response to him, Reyes stands and begins to drag her off to the bed by the collar of her dress. No. Not again. She doesn't want this. Kicking and screaming she tries to struggle her way out of Reyes' grasp. She refuses to be raped by him again.

"You're not leaving me in life or in death," his voice is soulless as he pulls out a pair of handcuffs and links her to the leg of the bed. She shouts incoherently in Spanish at him. He drowns out her voice and pulls out some duct tape. He covers her mouth, avoiding getting bit by her.

"I'll tell everyone you will not be returning to today's mission and aren't necessary for tomorrow's," his voice is unforgiving as he leaves the room, locking her inside. At least he didn't rape her this time.


	13. Chapter 13

_Notice: I have reached 1,000 views on this fanfiction. Thank you all so much for following this story. (heart) I really didn't expect for it to be received well, so thank you. Ya'll are awesome._

 _This chapter contains graphic violence and is slightly longer than the others. I try not to make the chapters too long so they aren't eyesores, but this one has to be. Enjoy._

It's been hours since Gabriel left her in the room by herself. She's on the verge of falling asleep. Granted, handcuffs are uncomfortable, but she has a moment to be alone with her own thoughts. Time to breathe. Being confronted by Reyes was nerve wrecking, but it has been done and she doesn't have to worry about it anymore. Punishment is her biggest concern now. Nodding off, she is brought back to attention when she notices the door open. Has Reyes returned from the mission already?

A tall slender man steps inside the room, a butler. Sombra forgot that there are "housekeepers" keeping the base tidy while the operatives are away. He is carrying fresh towels to be placed in the bathroom. Sombra catches his attention by releasing as many muffled screams as possible. The butler goes into shock. How long has she been in here? Why is she tied to the bed? Can he release her? Rushing to her aid, the man forgets whose room he is in. Most staff at Talon know not to interfere with Reaper, but that passes the man's mind. All he can think of is helping this poor woman in front of him on the floor.

The pure white towels the man is carrying are dropped. That won't help the man achieve his goal. "Dear God..." the man whispers trying to remain calm. He doesn't want to frighten this tiny soul any more than what she has been. She looks like a mess. The butler is almost disgusted by how much blood is around her mouth, but sees past it to assist her. Sombra quiets herself as the man approaches her and begins to remove the duct tape. It hurts, of course and he is removing it slowly, only making the experience worse. While the butler tortures Sombra's lips by removing the duct tape, she watches the door.

He's returned. Panic.

Reyes enters the room slowly, noticing that Sombra isn't by herself. How did **that** get in here? Sombra's eyes are set on Reyes as she mumbles to the butler, "Run idiot." The man doesn't understand her pleas. He knows she wants out, she just has to be patient.

Once, he removes all of the duct tape he smiles at Sombra. "There, isn't that better?" he asks. She notices the man has a bit of age to him. He's not old, but he most definitely isn't young either. Reyes stands directly behind the man now, saying nothing. This is his only chance to leave with his life. Sombra yells, "Don't kill him Gabe!" She's begging with all that is left in her soul and she hates begging. She's vulnerable. She's frantic. He can take out his anger on her, but not this gullible man. Before the man has a chance to turn around and try to understand what this woman is talking about, he is grabbed by Reyes and is pinned against the wall.

"He's helping you escape!" Gabriel shouts at Sombra as he squeezes the man's throat.

The servant is shocked. He's never seen the Reaper up close and in person before. He's petrified. He can't even vocalize his fear. He just stares into the mask.

Sombra begs again, "He's just a man! He's done nothing to you."

"And he'll never be able to," Reyes doesn't hear Sombra anymore. What will happen now is of his own choosing. This man must meet his end. Changing his grip, Reyes stops choking the man and forces his fingertips into the man's throat. He'll tear his way into the man's flesh hoping to pierce his arteries. He is successful in this. Blood is rushing down Reyes' hands and the man is gasping for air. Blood spills from the man's mouth. Life is slowly draining out of him.

Sombra screams as tears pour down her cheeks, "Damn it! Damn it! Stop!" Another man killed in front of her. She hides her face in the side of the bed. There's no way she could've stopped or prevented this.

Dropping the man, the lunatic walks towards her. He's laughing. It's sinister. It's like he's happy about what he's done. Reyes crouches down as he runs his fingers over Sombra's cheeks covering her in the man's blood. As if her own dried blood wasn't enough. "Still can't learn your lesson can you?" he says as he removes her handcuffs. Oh God, what is he going to do to her now?

Standing to her feet as fast as possible, Sombra runs for the door. It's open and if she can catch him by surprise she'll make it out. She can't even make it past him. He grabs her by her arm and pulls her back in front of him. "You're going to help me dismember him," he whispers to her. Sombra can't believe what she's hearing. He can't be serious.

Wrapping his arm around her torso, he walks with her to a cabinet. There's box filled with knives that he grabs. Opening it he tells her, "Take one." She wants to do as he says to avoid punishment, but she comes to her senses. "No," she thinks as she speaks, "I won't do this. You're sick Gabe. SICK." Sombra punches his shoulder. There's a first for everything. He shrugs it off and pulls out a knife with multiple jagged edges. "You have no idea," he replies.

Walking back to the dead man, Reyes smirks and removes his mask. This should be a thrill. This man, this man died for his satisfaction. It's been a minute since he's devoured a soul. He's been too focused on Sombra's absence to think about himself. Reyes begins to stab the dead man in his eye sockets. The sound helps ease the tension he's been carrying.

The sight is gruesome. Sombra covers her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up, but she does regardless. She didn't eat today so she vomits stomach acid instead. It burns her throat and she hates herself for it, but it had to come up.

"God...please...Gabe what's wrong with you?" Sombra knew the man was insane, but she never expected...this.

Exhaling a hearty sigh, Reyes prepares himself to remove the man's limbs. He knew this man wouldn't be capable of freeing Sombra, this man was just an opportunity to release the urges he gets. He saws at the man's arms. Sombra's accustomed to seeing the dead now. Murder doesn't traumatize her, not like it used to. She's taken down a few people while on the job, but she had to. It wasn't a want. Their life or hers. This is...different. Reyes killed this man, because he was trying to help her. He committed no crime. And his eyes, they are filled with excitement. This varies from when he killed that man back at the bar; Reyes was marking his territory to a man that should've known better. Reyes was his commander and that man was a traitor for trying to steal his girl. The mutilation of this butler was for arousal. He could have easily let him go. No harm done to anyone and his ego would still be intact.

Sombra doesn't consider herself to be a good person, but this surpasses wicked. It's bringing back painful memories of her old town perishing from the Omnics. She shakes her head vigorously to get the thought out of her head. She's…not like this.

"You force me into these spontaneous situations Sombra. Take responsibility for your actions," Gabriel throws one of the man's limbs on the floor near her.

She has to get away from him. She has to tell somebody. If she tells another leader of Talon, maybe there might be repercussions for his actions.

Pushing away the man's limb, Sombra stands and runs out of the room. This has to stop and with the help of someone else, it might. She is unable to make it around the corner before Reyes shadow steps in front of her. Wrapping an arm around her waist while his other hand covers her mouth, he carries her back into his room. Sombra is shouting through his palm, but no one is close enough to hear her.

This **bonding** moment is between the two of them solely. No interruptions. No distractions. She now has the ability to see into his world, to understand who he is. Sombra will engage in this whether she likes it or not.

Placing Sombra on the bed Reyes tells her, "You'll learn to like this." She knows not to run for the door again. She has to watch this until the end. Thoughts of covering her eyes appear, but she can't. She's motionless. Her eyes are fixated on the tragedy before her. The crushing of bone, the ripping and tearing of flesh, the smell; it sticks to her. There's so much blood. Enough to pool at her feet. The man's heart no longer beats, but the thick red fluid is so bright and fresh. This man was alive. Whatever exists of him is now scattered in pieces.

He needed this, the sensation was a deliverance. It's been so long since Reyes' cleared his head and his issues with Sombra made his urges worse. He can't relate to people, but this makes sense. Control belongs to him. He determines where he cuts into the man and where to place his remains. It's perfect. And he finally has the chance to share this with someone. Everyone who has ever laid eyes on his _craftsmanship_ had to perish as well. The mental damage tends to be beyond repair.

Sombra's handling it much better than expected. She's only throwing up her stomach. She's made this possible for him. She gave him something to fiddle between his fingers. So much potential. Yes, there is physical exertion needed to satisfy his desire, but the outcome is relaxing. He knows it will scar her, but her behavior has to stop and his true self might be able to accomplish that. After this she might respect him, if not she will understand the correct way to **fear** him.

Reyes is soaked in blood, but hasn't broken a sweat. He butchers people often enough for it to become second nature. There's intent in every motion of his blade, like a rhythm. It could be a melody; a demented one that he has orchestrated.

Sombra can barely keep her eyes open. The room smells of blood and stomach acid. Her head is spinning and her eyes are out of focus. She can't handle this. If she lives through this there's definitely no way she could pretend like this never happened. Reyes will probably dispose of the man's remains so that he can never be found. This man might have had a family, but they'll never know of what has happened to him and she can never tell.

Walking over to her once he has finished his task, Reyes grabs Sombra by her wrists to get her attention. Her head falls over to the side. She's not very present anymore. Her eyelids are swollen and pink. There were tears, but those are gone now. She's not the same anymore, the usual light in her eyes has faded, she's not there. Whatever is left of her is just some broken recording of a sensation she once felt. A part of her died here. "No, no, no, no," she's whispering.

Holding her head still Reyes stares at her. "No what?" his voice is speaking directly to her. He doesn't get a response. All she can do is repeat the same word over and over again, it becomes slightly more distorted with each utterance. No use in keeping her awake if she can't communicate. Pinching one of her nerves, Reyes forces her to pass out. He'll play with her again later.


	14. Chapter 14

_Notice: There will be fewer chapters uploaded this weekend than usual. Life is wearing me down. But if anyone has any requests they would like to see in this fanfiction I am open to them. (heart) Just let me know~_

Sombra awakens in her room at base. Upon opening her eyes her first reflex is to vomit. Nothing comes up, but there is a bucket placed near her bed in case she decides to. There's a lack of pressure in her head making her feel weak. Forcing herself to sit up, she attempts to reconnect with her body. It feels as though she's been laying down for hours, days even.

Rubbing her face, she tries to wake up. Images of what happened the last time she was conscious flower to her mind. She hyperventilates. Calm down. If she doesn't she'll have a panic attack. Too much blood, the sound, it's awful. She's ashamed that she even participated in the act. She's trapped, this is the worst possible thing to have happened to her. All other forms of mental and physical abuse were severe, but what happened broke those boundaries. Something no person should have to bear.

Her heart is pounding and her throat is swelling up. Calm down. She has to avoid him. Reyes knows where she is, they work together, but she can try to limit her exposure to him. Act fast. There's a laptop in her room for "work" related purposes. If she hacks into all of the cameras on base she can keep track of his location.

Sombra uses this to her advantage for about a week. She doesn't go out on missions or offer her assistance. All she does is hide out in her room when he's not at base and leave for food when he returns. He checks at her room for her at most 3 times a day. A perfect schedule to plan breakfast, lunch, and dinner around. Though, most of the week she made no real effort to eat. There's no such thing as an appetite after what she saw. At most, she'd eat a few crackers. Until he finally caught her in her room. She could only sustain this for so long. Widowmaker explained to Gabriel the average time she would catch Sombra reentering her room after eating, so he waited for her. Once she entered her room he followed behind her and knocked on her door. He still has manners.

"Open the door Sombra," he asks. He's not angry with her, he's suspiciously patient. Sombra remains quiet. Maybe if she pretends she's not in, he'll leave on his own. "I know you're in there. Open the door before I do."

He would think her dead if he didn't ask Widowmaker for help. Knowing there's nowhere to run or hide she cracks open the door and retracts to the center of the room. She won't give him the chance to strangle her upon opening the door.

When he enters he notices her head is bowed with her hands folded in front of her. She's silent. Not the posture he'd expect her to have. She's also wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts while her hair is quite messy. Has she even bothered to care for herself in the week that's passed?

"Have you been trying to hide from me?" his voice is strong and curious, not condescending. Yet she still feels his true presence: a suffocating sensation of pain and misery. It's always been there, but now it can eat her. Any will she had left to fight him is dead, gone with that innocent man.

He smiles at her lack of response. Twisted as always. She's speechless. There's nothing she can say to him, she's not brave enough. So he remains standing, crossing his arms with his feet slightly spread apart. Minutes pass. She has to tell him something or he'll never go away. The feeling of his eyes on her is excruciating.

"You hurt people Gabe," these dreadful words make it out of her. It's hard for her to admit something he already knows, but there's nothing to say. Her behavior shouldn't be a surprise. It's obvious as to why she's been hiding. "Is it any different from what you do?" he questions. Sombra's shocked. Yes, she hacks into people's private information, but only for her advancement in society. She was left with nothing and will force those in power to pay.

"I'm trying to make life fair for everyone I care about, who were left with nothing. We're nothing alike," she's angry, but doesn't look him in the eyes. The sight of him makes her sick. He murders people and chops them up like their lives mean nothing. It's a sport to him, for her it's survival. Why be on the bottom when you know how to make your way to the top? He knows nothing about her.

Approaching her, he runs his fingers through what's left of her hair. He hates this stupid haircut. Sombra decided to even out her hair by shaving it off after having the majority of it shot off. She erased his mark on her. He doesn't like that. "You never fooled me," his voice is cool. He isn't insulted by her words, not one bit. She says she means well but she just like any other criminal, selfish. Her petty crimes lead to nothing. That story might work on someone else, not him. "The only difference between you and I is that you lack control and structure. Blackmail is just as demented. I do them the favor of ending their lives, but you keep them around, making them live with themselves. That's much worse."

Sombra loses her breath. He has a sick way with words. She almost believes him for a second. Could she actually be the villain between the two of them? Impossible, at most she's a good scammer. Don't let him get in your head. He's a convincing man, but a demon. "Has anyone ever told you that you need help?" her question was meant to be sincere, but came off sarcastic at best.

He laughs and answers, "Plenty." But the last time a doctor helped him, he ended up the way he is now. Help is the last thing he needs from someone other than himself. She's changing the subject. Sombra doesn't like being the target of accusations. She can only dish insults, not take them. There's a moment of silence between them. She's frustrated and he's amused. Any answer he gives her might push her little buttons. Perfect.

"I'm doing you a favor," he breaks the silence. She finally looks up at him. That definitely struck a nerve. His statement disgusts her. How could he possibly suggest that being kidnapped, raped, and used as an accessory to murder is helping her? She's dying. Sombra may fear him, but that doesn't stop her from staring him dead on and saying, "Shut up." No regrets here. He might hit her again due to the remark, but she can take it. There's a fire in her eyes that he's never seen before, like it was lost. He likes that. So he continues, "I've made you stronger. Given you the resources you need to improve. You have something because of me." She won't accept his words. They are false.

"You took me away from my family! You kidnapped me!" Sombra's so infuriated that she's almost in tears. If she could she'd be choking him to death. He almost disfigured her face as well. He's ruined her.

"Can't be too close since they ratted you out. You can't seem to appreciate what I've done for you. If you wish to leave so badly, why haven't you done so yet?"

Sombra stops and thinks to herself. There have been multiple opportunities for her to leave. His poor attempts to stalk her didn't begin until that incident a week ago. And from what she can tell, he has sent no one after her either. Fuck. Why didn't she notice that earlier? All that time she spent researching in private could have been used to escape.

Reyes has her exactly where he wants her. She's been so blinded by what is in front of her, that her mind remains prisoner to him. Physically, Sombra can roam free, but not without thinking of him. The fear of him resides, it's just been masked by everything that's been offered to her by Talon: the newest tech and extortion victims. She forgot about the real problem she is dealing with. If this little computer technician wishes to leave, she'll have to repair all of the mental violation.

When Reyes approaches her, Sombra backs into the white wall behind her. Can't he just go away? She understands that she's stuck here with him. No need to remind her. "Get away from me Gabriel," her request is quiet, but stern. He's been useful, it's painful to admit, but she will.


	15. Chapter 15

_Notice: Thank you everyone who has left a review, favorited and followed this fanfic. It has over 2300 views now and I'm glad y'all still enjoy it. But, until I have completed this semester of school the number updates will be seldom. (My cat also steals my pens) Hopefully the plot in the chapters make up for it. (heart)_

He complies with her request and quietly leaves the room. She's his now. No need to pressure her any further, she should be able to behave now. Once Gabriel closes the door behind him, Sombra runs into her bedroom and scavenges through her dresser. There's several bottles of alcohol that she's been collecting since joining Talon. Sombra knew working for Reyes would drive her insane, having a drink from time to time would hopefully ease the pain.

Sliding down to the floor, Sombra drowns herself in alcohol. Anything to make the thoughts of him disappear. If she could drink away his existence she would. She has no life having to serve him.

After downing several bottles, she struggles to get up to her feet. Maybe some fresh air will help soothe the annoying headache she has. Sombra wobbles her way out of her room and around base while carrying the next bottle of alcohol she's determined to finish. She doesn't make it outside however. Sombra is spotted by Doomfist and is approached by him shortly after. She continues to walk down the hallway and pretend as though their eyes never met.

Doomfist grabs Sombra by her shoulder and turns her around to look at him. "Sombra, it's been quite some time since I've seen you. Why haven't you notified anyone about your absences?" Doomfist didn't truly notice her appearance until looking directly at her face. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is flushed of all color. He doesn't receive a response out of her. "Um…would you like to speak privately in my room?" Doomfist does recognize that something is wrong with her, something that probably can't be discussed out in the open. Sombra nods her head vigorously and wraps one of her arms around his while carrying her bottle of alcohol in the other. She's a bit too close for comfort, but he escorts her to his room.

As soon as Sombra lays eyes on a seat in his room she plops down. She doesn't want to talk to him, but she has to.

"So," Doomfist begins as he stands and questions her from a distance, "Why have you missed the several missions you have been summoned on? I understand that you are still relatively new here, but you seemed fine in the beginning. What's changed?"

"Nothing's 'changed,'" she replies, "I've been fucked up this entire time!" Sombra fades in and out of hysterical laughter at her own answer. The minimal amount of concern that is usually on Doomfist's face slowly grows. Is this really the woman that can hack into anything she pleases? He pieces together Sombra's strange demeanor due to the strange drink in her hand. He doesn't ask if she's been drinking or not, he decides to listen with a strained smile. "What is that supposed to mean?" The bald man scratches his head in confusion. She slams her hands down on the chair's arm rests and gulps hard trying to breathe. "That asshole happened!" Her voice breaks while she tries to finish her sentence. "That asshole Gabriel Reyes!" She swings her arms out and open as if something wonderful has happened. Her voice is barely coherent, but Doomfist understands.

"What has he done to you exactly?" Doomfist regrets initiating a conversation with Sombra. Whatever is wrong with her is obviously of her own doing.

Her slurred speech continues as she yells, "He's kidnapped me! Isn't that obvious?" Sombra has assumed everyone knows that she is suffering, but they are pretending nothing is wrong. "Why would someone like **me** even want to be here?!" She stands and almost falls to the floor, but catches herself. Doomfist backs further away from her. It's a powerful accusation she's just made and he's not all too certain whether or not to believe her. He remains silent as he watches her struggle with herself.

Several minutes of painful silence exist between the two before Gabriel Reyes shows up at the room. He revisited Sombra's room hoping to find her there so they could chat. Instead he found the many empty bottles of alcohol and swiftly made his way around base trying to find her. Unfortunately, by the time he stopped by Doomfist's room it was too late. He wanted to prevent something…like this. Intervening this situation, Gabriel wraps his arm around her throat and drags her out of Doomfist's room in a matter of seconds. Doomfist had no time to react to what has just happened. He supposes that he will have to question Reaper on his relationship with Sombra later.

As Sombra gets dragged down the halls of Talon's base, she flails her arms around, alcohol still in hand, wishing to be let go of, but Reyes only releases her once she is inside of his room. She falls to the floor and drops her drink as the door is closed.

"You can't be serious Sombra," Reyes says with anger boiling inside of him; he is almost disappointed in her behavior. She is **wasted** and has made a fool of herself and him within a couple of hours. It's a ritual for her. He swore her understanding of their deal should have prevented her from straying from his guidance or doing anything as outrageous as this…

Struggling to get back up, Sombra mumbles to herself, "You're a mess Gabe." He hears the quiet insult. "Excuse me?" his masked face tilts to the side inquiring her message. "You're a fucking murderer!" she shouts. The feelings she's retained after that man's death have remained with her. Gabriel rolls his eyes. Haven't they had this conversation before? " **You're** the real mess between the both of us. Some people have to die. You should know that by now." He refuses to sympathize with her.

"For what?" she utters. "Your sick ideals?" She points her finger at him trying to probe at his chest, but he promptly steps out of the way. She stumbles.

Reyes sighs, "Give me a break. The situation you're in isn't a surprise to anyone, but yourself." Apparently she gets dumber when she's drunk.

Sombra balls her hands into fists and faces Gabriel again. Running into him, she hits his chest repeatedly while shouting, "You're the reason I'm here in the first place. All of the pain I've been carrying is from being trapped here with you!" Allowing her own speech to slow down, Sombra stops and analyzes the room she is in. **Gabriel's** room. The place where that man died. Everything is suspiciously clean, as if the murder never happened. Where's the body? Sombra rests her head into her hands, "Oh God, what did you do with his remains?" Sombra can't believe how fast he moved on from this. He is devoid of all soul.

"Why? Are you going to cry over them?" he smirks under his mask. Repulsed by his answer, Sombra grabs the bottle of alcohol she dropped on the floor once she entered the room. If she drinks some more, maybe his voice will go away. Gabriel is taken back by how bothered she is by the man's death. It's almost comical. The corner of his mouth twitches. She's' pathetic.

Gabriel snatches the bottle of alcohol away from her and throws it towards the wall. "Cool it Sombra!" She's frustrating him. Sombra watches as the bottle flies past her. It shatters on impact. With a blank face she asks him, "You trying to be scary?" That question might actually be something from her usual conscious. She's been holding back her actual thoughts of him. He doesn't respond to her.

Making her way to standing again, she continues, "All you're good at is making shitty plans that make people miserable. If you were smart you would know by now those files I looked into didn't have shit in them!"

Now she's talking out of her ass, great. He kicks the side of her leg, making her fall back down to the floor. "Useless wreck," Reyes walks out of his room leaving Sombra on the floor. There's no helping someone that refuses to help themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

_Happy New Year! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this fanfiction. I am sorry, life just happens I guess, but I am back. And here is a brand new chapter for you. Its short I know, but there's more to come. Hope you like it **heart**_

 _PS: have you guys seen the cosmetics update on OW? I am in LOVE with Sombra's marionette emote._

 _..._

It takes a moment for Sombra to recollect herself; she's not letting him go that easily. She has a few choice words that he **needs** to hear. Wobbling she gets up and follows Reyes out of his room. All thoughts running through her mind become unclear and forgettable. She is so out of touch with herself that she doesn't realize that Gabriel notices her following him.

Reyes considers turning around to stop her foolishness, but he continues to walk. It is his own fault that she is like this. He's not a man that admits when he has made a bad decision, but he might have pushed Sombra too far. They both wouldn't be in this mess if he didn't decide to take out his revenge on her. Even though she did hack into old files of his, she never used them against him or will make an effort too. She's caused more harm than good in his life and he is forgetting his true purpose because of her.

He lures her out of base and into a park, a very large one at that. People rarely visit it now, they have better things to attend to instead of enjoying the outdoors. She passes out after following him for some time.

Gabriel slows his pace hearing Sombra's body make a thud when hitting the ground. He is surprised that she remained silent the entire time following him, he was certain that she would be combative while conscious. It wasn't his plan to lead her out into the vast park, he just wanted to get away from her. He sighs thinking about the situation he is in now. He could just leave her here in the park by herself till she gets found by someone else, but his morals won't let him do that. So he waits for Sombra to awaken.

Approaching her limp body, Reyes grabs a hold of her wrists and drags her to the closest tree. He tosses her up against the tree and binds her to it with some rope that he carries with him in case of emergencies. There is a convenient rock for him to rest on once he is finished with tying her.

She remains unable to develop the correct coping mechanisms when faced with murder. If only she would listen to him. He is twice as overwhelmed as she is. Dealing with Sombra's mistakes takes a lot out of his plans and interferes with his _livelihood_. He's kept her around for one reason and she's barely useful for that.

Hopefully tying Sombra to a tree prevents her from doing something outlandish once she comes to. He waits in silence.

...

Sombra awakens once she notices something warm touch her face. Its sunlight: pleasant and inviting. The pressure behind her eyes and in her head is not. She wants to hold her head steady as she slowly decides to open her eyes, but she's stuck. Great, fucked up again. Sombra thinks of all of the mischief she might have gotten herself into earlier. She has no real recollection of the previous day. If she's lucky, she's been kidnapped by someone new.

Once she opens her eyes, she sees Gabriel sitting on a large rock across from her. The dream of being with someone different was short lived. _**Fuck.**_

"I see you're awake" his voice is gentle, no reason to add more stress to a situation he doesn't want to be in. Sombra doesn't care for the light heartedness in his voice. She is serious of the bat.

"Why did you tie me up?"

"You were drunk." She just won't give him a break.

"And that gives you the right to tie me up to a fucking tree?" Sombra rolls her eyes.

Where does she get the energy to yell and be disrespectful after being shitfaced? He doesn't answer her. His methods never make sense to her anyway. He stands, walks over to her, and runs his fingers through her hair. It's a mess from him dragging her off of the floor. Maybe he should be more human with her. He crouches down to be eye level with her and removes his mask. She looks at his emotionless lips. There's only two emotions she imagine that he has: angry and sadistic. He's something else this time. Yes, there is no emotion expressed by his lips, but his energy is fairly neutral. Sombra looks up into his eyes to verify his intent, they are empty and stern. She can't seem to read him.

"I'm giving you this last chance Sombra. Get your act together," the tone in his voice never changes.

Sombra doesn't take him seriously. What could he possibly do to her next? There's nothing left for him to take except her life and he has never once shown that he might actually go through with killing her. Instead of answering him, Sombra shakes her head wanting him to release the grip on her hair. He strengthens his grasp and flatly commands her to stop. She settles herself. She was uncomfortable with his voice then. She reminds herself not to put up a fight, he is a threat whether she fully believes it or not. A moment of silence passes before he decides to release her hair.

"I've grown tired of this Sombra," his comment is sincere. She looks at him annoyed. Her behavior is a pain, but he hasn't given up on her just yet. He pinches her cheek hard. Sombra screams in distaste and glares at him. Her spark hasn't died. "We're leaving."

Sombra blinks a couple of times to process what he is saying. "Excuse me?"

"I'm taking you away from base."

Anger and pain cross her face. The thought of being help captive away from society scares her. Sombra doubts she can handle that again. Her presence shrinks. Before she can express her dismay he interrupts her, "Before you say something stupid, no I'm not taking you back to the shithole that you were in originally. You and I both need some time to recollect ourselves. We're taking a week long break."

Sombra's lost. Is he saying they are going on a vacation of some sort? A week of being stuck alone with him? That's not any better than the room he had her in when she was captured. Riveting. She groans and is open with her feelings, "I'd rather be alone for the week. Thanks for the offer."

"You don't get a say in the matter. The arrangements have been made." Her eyebrows furor, she knew a simple "no" would not work. Although, any other refusal would be rejected as well. She accepts her fate.

Gabriel cuts Sombra loose from the tree and walks her back to base.


	17. Chapter 17: Beach

_Hey everybody! Here's another chapter. This one is extremely short because the next chapter is going to be dreadfully long. Hope you all have had a great January. Peace & love. (Sorry if there is crappy grammar in this chapter, I just want to get past this part.)_

They caught the next plane flight to Mexico. The two didn't talk to one another. The flight was long and miserable. Sombra knew he had to be planning something from the beginning, despite the intent appearing "decent." There's no way Gabriel would lead her to near her hometown on accident. She didn't question it though.

After the plane landed, they proceeded to their destination by bus. Sombra's pulse was over the roof when they passed Dorado. She doesn't know what this is, but it must be some cruel sick joke. Their final location was a hotel a few minutes from Dorado. _Temptation._ The hotel wasn't too impressive. It was small and unattractive on the outside. Chances are no one bothers to vacation there, it is extremely quiet. Just a motel with a fancy name and a charming view of the oceanside.

Sombra follows Gabriel inside of the hotel. The two stayed in different rooms. Reyes emphasized that on this "vacation" Sombra is allowed certain freedoms, one of them being her own hotel room, down the hallway from his. Sombra has no laptop or any kind of electronic device to do anything with. The two of them agreed to that decision, but now she regrets accepting that offer. Gabriel didn't completely strip Sombra of everything on this trip however, he also gave her some spending money to enjoy herself with. She never really used any of it though, most of the vacation she stayed inside of her room staring at the ceiling or the sunset from the window. Thoughts of escaping occasionally pass her mind, but most of those ideas are worthless. None show a 100% chance of working so she quickly erases them from her memory.

It takes about three days for Sombra to come to the conclusion that it is safe for her to leave her room. Gabriel hasn't bothered to knock on her door once, so she decides to go outside.

Not too far from the hotel are a few small seaside shops that are probably meant for tourists. They are multiple bright colors like pink, yellow, and orange. Despite not being too far from her hometown, she's never visited this location once or ever cared to. She talks to no one that she passes by. She purchases nothing from the small shops and walks back near the beach closer to the hotel.

She's dressed casually: jean capris, pink tank top, sunglasses, and flip-flops, so she is capable of enjoying the weather. Sombra walks to and sits down near the ocean. She doesn't want to remove her sandals but she allows her feet to get wet by the water occasionally; from time to time her jeans get wet. She takes a deep inhale hoping to clear her mind while taking in the sun's rays, but before she can exhale she is confronted by Gabriel who stands directly in front of her. He blocks her sunlight. Of course, the only time she decides to go out, he would follow her.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I haven't seen you leave your room," he says.

Sombra doesn't answer him. She almost believed that this vacation had the opportunity of being peaceful. She stops looking at her feet and looks up to meet his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you, hopefully it will make your stay easier," he continues. Sombra doesn't believe his words, but she stands up and follows him as he walks back towards the hotel room.


	18. Chapter 18

_This fanfiction has 25K+ words to it. Legit, I don't know how y'all sat through this. XD But again, thanks for all of the views and reviews. I've been trying to make a new fanfiction as well, so I really need to work on time management. And as promised this chapter is long._

While the two walk, Sombra can feel a dark sensation that surrounds Reyes. Her "surprise" is probably something sinister, like a nuns head or a bottle of children's tears. The only thing that could make this trip any better would be a bottle of alcohol.

The two make it back to the hallway of their hotel rooms, but before Gabriel stops at his hotel door he faces her. "I want **you** to open the door," there's a sick anxiousness in his voice as if the cruel man is truly giving Sombra a surprise. She doesn't like his suggestion. There's something behind the door she doesn't want as a present. Sombra stares into his blank white mask and reaches for the door handle slowly. Her hand shakes. Anticipation and uncertainty consumes her. The two haven't talked in days and now he has a surprise for her. She must have done something wrong by doing nothing. She steadies her hand accepting her punishment.

Upon opening the door, a strange odorous musk hits Sombra's nose. She covers her nose and mouth while squinting her eyes. "The hell Gabe?!" she shouts while curling into herself. The scent of his room is definitely a surprise. He pushes her inside and closes the door behind him. Sombra is so overwhelmed by the stench that she doesn't notice the surprise in front of her. To help her focus, Gabriel grabs both of her hands, making her stand at attention. Sombra lifts her head after she becomes numb to the smell around her. Panic flows through her, she almost trips backwards on her own feet, immediately wanting to leave the room. **It's her old crew**. She's speechless. Reyes holds her still so she doesn't pass out on the floor. She likes the surprise, in **his** mind.

Her eyes widen as her entire body quivers. She thought they were dead. She was certain they were dead. He should have killed them by now. She must be dreaming. Sombra closes and opens her eyes repeatedly hoping the image of them would escape her mind. They remain. As her mind processes that the image before her isn't false, she notices the state of them: naked, starved, soiled and chained together. When did he do this? Have they been like this ever since she was kidnapped? Did Gabriel capture them all on his own? How have they survived this long?

Reyes walks around Sombra to stand in front of her, wanting to take in the entirety of her expression. Delightful. He removes his emotionless shroud to reveal his crooked face. "Don't you want to say…hi?" A large grin crosses his face. He believes he has done something marvelous and passionate. Sombra should be happy that he has spared the lives of her comrades, for now. She doesn't appear grateful.

Her voice is faint, "Why'd you take them Gabe?" His head tilts in confusion. What is that supposed to mean? It should be obvious. "You have me, so why did you **take them**?" her voice trails off. She seems extremely detached, as if she doesn't know them. His twisted grin immediately turns into a frown. Okay, she doesn't get it. "I thought you would be excited to see the faces of the men that ratted you out in the first place," Gabriel answers as he walks over to the men. There's five of them, each one has duct tape covering their mouths. He removes it from each one. "Maybe it will be easier for you to understand if they explained it to you themselves," he smiles as he paces back and forth pass the men. "Don't act shy now. Talk to the lady," he says as he pats the heads of the men he passes.

The men stare at one another in fear. They don't believe that Sombra is actually in front of them or that she has anything to do with this psycho. They whisper a few words to each other in Spanish, then silence falls on the room. Sombra begins to cry hysterically. Finally a **real** reaction out of her. Gabriel pauses to look at her, "Oh so you do know them? They denied it at first." She drops to her feet sobbing. There's too many things wrong with this scenario. It's her fault they have been living their lives like this. This should have been prevented, this could have been prevented, but she made one dumb mistake **once.** Why did she ever decide to leave her room today?

Gabriel walks over to her slowly and crouches down to her height. "You may not remember it, but **this** is your last chance Sombra," he remarks. Sombra silences her whimpering by covering her mouth and listens to him. She's petrified, but she **has** to listen to him. If she listens maybe a bad situation can be avoided. He leans in closer to her almost placing his cold lips against her ear, "Show your loyalty to me." Sombra is stunned by his comment and was about to raise her head to look at him in his eyes to see if he was serious, but he grabs her chin with one hand and finishes, "Murder one."

Sombra's dizzy and hardly understands him. Gabriel leaves her side and walks back towards the men. They cry in despair. He his bothered by the lack of words the men have exchanged. They fear him and he rolls his eyes. Guess it's hard to talk when you're getting the short end of the stick. Reyes walks back to Sombra and pulls out a gun, "You won't have to do anything long, drawn out, and vulgar. A clean kill." Sombra shakes her head no. She won't do it. Yes they ratted her out, but she left a trail that lead straight to them. She can't punish them for that.

"No. I won't do it."

He sighs, "That's not an option."

Sombra pushes away his hand that holds the firearm. Grimacing, Gabriel cradles the gun in his hand and pushes its end into Sombra's forehead. "End a life or I **will** end yours." His words echo in her head. This was her last chance and he has no reason to hesitate in killing her. She finally understands that now.

Sombra wants to die, but who knows what Gabriel will do with those men with her dead. If she dies here, the madman might kill all of the men afterwards. She has to make a decision if she wishes to spare someone's life.

The gun rests a long time against her forehead, long enough to form a red circle. She grabs it without saying a word. The hand the carries the gun shakes faster than the legs of the men that fear for their lives. Reyes smiles and faces the men, "Do any of you prefer to be put out of your misery sooner than the rest? Or would you like to debate whose life is valuable." He likes that idea: men fighting to claim their dominance and superiority over one another, the true fight mankind battles. One that he is above and gets to observe.

The men continue to stare at each other and discuss the present situation. Gabriel leaves them to go sit on the small couch that the hotel provides in every basic hotel room. His legs are spread. An ominous aura surrounds him.

The pleas of the men grow louder as they yell at one another over a disagreement of terms. One however yells to Sombra, "Why don't **you** kill **him**. You have the gun!" That silences the rest of the men and then they all proceed to yell at Sombra about the decision she should make. Of course she should kill him, they don't understand how many times that has ran through her mind, but she can't. He can't die as far as she is concerned. Sombra covers her ears attempting to drown out the noise of the men wishing to sway her decision. "I don't have all day Sombra. Make your decision." Ordinarily Reyes would enjoy dragging out Sombra's misery, but he also has to consider the amount of time it takes to clean up the dead body. He slouches further into the couch. He won't force her to pick someone, she needs to decide on her own.

Forcing her hand to rise, Sombra aims the gun. There's too much noise for her to focus, the words of the men ramble inside of her head. She can't find silence. The last words that did pass through her head, "Kill that asshole!" She doesn't understand why, but the man that shouted the loudest, she targeted. The room grew silent. Sombra doesn't understand what's changed until she hears a man screaming bloody murder. She killed a man…

Reyes immediately rose from the couch in awe. He clapped slowly, proud of his accomplice and not one of those sarcastic claps either. The remaining men, once loud, became cowards before Reyes. How could he have possibly manipulated Sombra so easily? She can't be the same woman as before.

Gabriel approaches Sombra, placing a hand on her shoulder. She isn't fazed however. She's still shocked by the sight in front of her. There's blood splattered on the wall and on the living men. The image of the deceased man can't be processed by her mind. "I'm glad you've finally learned that some people must die to sustain us," he says softly. Reyes caresses the back of Sombra's neck as he picks the gun off of the floor. Sombra stays quiet letting his words pass through her ears. She wails looking at her mistake. She's not like this.

He walks away from her. "Since this is one of the very first times you **have** listened to me, I'll do you a favor." Without hesitation Gabriel points the gun at the remaining men, killing them before they notice. Sombra is confused. She swore doing her end of the deal would prevent this. She's mad at herself. There was no deal, just a foolish idea that she entertained in her own head. She should have known he was going to kill them regardless of any choice she made. She looks towards Reyes, typically he is empowered by a kill, but his body language suggests something else. He's nonchalant and relieved. Killing those men wasn't to get back at Sombra, but to prevent future problems for himself. Yes, Reyes has broken all ties Sombra has left to her old life and yes she's probably hurt by his behavior, but that's the last thing on his mind. He's more worried about how to clean up this mess. He considers leaving the mess for the staff that work here. They probably owed some sort of debt to the gang and might be satisfied to know that they won't have to deal with the other members for some time.

Sombra's heart is shattered. She almost stopped breathing. She was mad at her gang for betraying her, but that frustration wasn't enough for her to want to kill them. Now there's nothing left for her. She's stuck with that maniac indefinitely. Everyone she could rely on are all traitors or dead, so no one will be able to save her. She has to figure things out on her own.

The thought of learning to be independent can't survive in her thoughts. She becomes consumed by the images of her crew, hoping to justify what has just happened before her. They were traitors, if her crew was loyal, none of this would have ever happened. Maybe Sombra never knew what the true definition of loyalty meant. Sombra had something on all of them and they hated that about her. They were the ones that wanted to get rid of her and gave her away. Maybe they got what they deserved. Maybe Reyes has just helped her out. He might have kidnapped her from home, but he protected her from betrayal. If he never came along they might have offed her themselves, the ones she calls family. The pain would hurt more being murdered by her own family instead of Gabriel.

Her mind is drowning out all rational thoughts of the situation in order to cope and she's okay with that. It's easier to fool herself into feeling betrayed by them versus her being abandoned and them being murdered. Although in reality, their deaths can't be justified. Overall Sombra is relieved that she didn't have to murder them herself because at some point, it would have come to that.

Calmly, Gabriel walks passed Sombra and walks out of the door uttering, "Let's go Sombra." He didn't grab her or force her to leave with him. She'll go to him, she'll follow him on her own.

Sombra treads behind him slowly in silence.


	19. Chapter 19: Cowboy

_I'm so happy to have another chapter finished for you all. I worked hard on this chapter (my mind has been everywhere deciding what goes next and in what order) and I hope you like it. =) And have a great week._

Returning to base was…strange. The atmosphere between the duo was heavy, still, and painful. Reyes could feel Sombra's energy, but it began to weigh on him. He couldn't understand it. The hate that she felt for him still burned, but was softened by a new feeling, one he doesn't quite recognize. He may be a psychopath, but he can figure out when Sombra's fear towards him dwindled. This sensation isn't one he is all too comfortable with either. Tormenting her is the most appeal that she offers, but he finds himself confused by her change of emotion.

Murdering some gang members was supposed to be a favor for the both of them and he doesn't do favors for other people. He assumed that this "favor" was supposed to bring peace of mind, but it has done the exact opposite. Gabriel often becomes overwhelmed at the thought of Sombra's…nothingness? She barely distraught! He can't bask in her misery if there isn't any misery to begin with. Although it was annoying, he misses her combativeness. He likes it when she is riled up, but now she's numb to him. He should have saved himself the trip to Mexico…

...

However, Sombra is in agony. She can hardly sort out her feelings, but she refuses to show it. She feels like the dirt underneath someone's boots. It feel as though every time something could go right for her, it doesn't. The constant reminder of the deaths of her compadres haunts her. These were deaths that she caused. Deaths that she both mourns and celebrates. Her mind has become sick…like his. Perhaps she is the worse out of the two of them.

There's no drowning out the constant turmoil in her head. It's never silenced by anything she does. The only thing she can do is obey him to try to mask her irritation. If she remains loyal to him, he won't be able to hurt her anymore. The damage has hit its totality. Sombra has accepted her fate.

...

For weeks on end, Sombra does what is commanded of her. She goes out on missions with her captor, does the occasional favor for him all while keeping her mouth shut. They never talk to one another. There's nothing to say anymore anyway. Which is good for her, but he wants to know what's going on in her mind. He can't assume, but is forced to.

As time passes, Sombra becomes so submissive that they occasionally are "intimate," consensually at that. She isn't really responsive during however. She just does whatever gets him to leave her alone.

It takes some time, but Gabriel slowly trusts Sombra to go outside on her own. Even so, she rarely decides to. When she does, she go bar hopping in hopes to find the one she can be "safe" in. She has finally seen the majority of Talon operatives and whichever bar isn't crawling with them is the one for her. Once she finds the one, she goes every weekend and to prevent any attention to herself she never speaks to anyone or gets drunk. Engaging in either of those things obviously has consequences.

Reyes never questions where she vanishes to either because she always returns to him. He does smell the alcohol on her, but never press the matter. She isn't wasted so he leaves it alone, until something changes…

As the weeks go by Sombra's behavior towards him slightly changes. It's very subtle, but he notices it every time she returns from whatever place she drinks at. She smiles at him sometimes…without reason. When she walks by him, she smiles. It's a coy smile, but something is lurking underneath it. The problem is minimal, but it **bothers** him. How could she be happy? She can't possibly be up to something, he has just began to trust her…

So he follows her one day. The dullness that was becoming of their relationship is fading finally. Although he caused Sombra to turn into the living dead, the excitement of something being wrong amuses him. He is thrilled sensing her disobedience.

...

The night he follows her is slow with nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe his senses were wrong. Perhaps all she would do is get her occasional drink at a bar and then leave. The only special thing about this outing was how far off it was from base. No wonder it takes her so long to come back, the damn thing feels like its 50 miles away and she goes there on foot.

Despite no major action, Gabriel kept his post on top of a nearby building. Maybe something else will happen like a bar fight even though the bar doesn't appear to get too busy.

It takes hours before Sombra steps foot outside the bar again. Reyes could've fell asleep waiting for her out of boredom, but it's who follows her out catches his eye. A man. You would think she would have learned not to pick up men anymore, but killing some idiot would be the highlight of his day. Gabriel almost hops down from where he is stationed, but takes a better look at the man… A _cowboy_?

Thousands of memories flood his mind. JESSE. He panics, how could she… What is she doing with him? Does she know of the relationship they have? The more Reyes thinks, the more he despises Sombra. How could she do something so…vile? She's associating with someone from **his** past. This is much worse than he thought her little smiles meant. He assumed…he doesn't know what he assumed. He knew Sombra had information about him and should have never let her outside on her own again. FUCK. He fucked up. Reyes balls his hands into fists wanting to scream. He can't just swoop down there and kill Jesse. That will cause too many problems.

Attempting to stay calm, he watches the two walk off. With his few emotions mixing themselves and his body agitated he gradually gets himself ready to follow behind them. Are _they_ plotting his demise?

...

It took some time for Sombra to trust this strange man. He appeared after a couple of trips she made to the bar. The entire bar went silent when he entered too, but the bartender greeted him like an old friend. That first time she paid him no mind, but after a few weeks he does take a seat next to her. She says nothing till he does.

"You're pretty."

Sombra almost blushes. A compliment? She rarely gets those… Sombra does however take a better look at him. He's almost an eyesore. The man is nothing but beard, not a well-shaped one at that. She smiles feebly at him. His eyes are piercing yet pleasant. He might be handsome if she cared.

The friendly cowboy doesn't take too kindly to her silence. As the silence persists without a response from her, he continues, "Typically a lady says thank you after receiving a compliment." Sombra's shocked. Great…this one is cocky. She turns away from the man and stares at the drink between her hands. The cowboy is put off by her. Something isn't quite right 'bout her and he isn't certain what it is. He is interested. He forces a conversation, "What? You hiding from your boyfriend in here or something?" It's meant to be a joke, but it's pretty accurate to her situation. Sombra finally answers him, "Something like that." The cowboy is surprised she answered him. He was beginning to think her mute. He smiles.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be in here moping over some has-been. Want me to rough him up a bit?" He playfully flexes his biceps.

It obvious that he wants to make light of the conversation, but Sombra's thoughts remind her of who she belongs to. She rolls her eyes and responds in a sarcastic tone, "Good one."

The cowboy's confidence diminishes by her response and he switches his tone, "I'm serious. Pretty girls shouldn't be sitting 'round miserable. Need some help, I got cha." He removes his hat. The man is very sincere. Although he is not a knight in shining armor, he hates seeing a woman in need.

"What about the ugly ones?" Sombra asks with a devilish grin.

The man blinks, "Beg your pardon?" That definitely was not what he was expecting for her to say in return.

"You say you help the pretty girls, what about the ugly ones?" Her grin is wide. Yes, this one makes jokes.

The cowboy continues to blink rapidly trying to catch what she means and answers, "They can help themselves. What's your name anyway?" Sombra tilts her head and continues her catty behavior, "Typically a man introduces himself first to a lady." She just doesn't quit, but he doesn't know that yet. The cowboy scratches the back of his head embarrassed and proceeds to answer, "The names-" Before he can finish his answer the bartender interrupts, "We call this one Joel." The cowboy doesn't correct or change what they call him. He supposes she can call him **that** too.

"Joel?" there's a slight pause in her thoughts, "Cute name." The embarrassment he feels is evident on his face now. He calms down before asking her once more what her name is only to get another response that he doesn't want.

"I don't have a name," she answers.

So the girl really likes playing games. If the cowboy was in another scenario he might find her annoying, but he finds her remarks charming and flatters her, "Oh so you the mysterious type?" Sombra flips her hair in response. She had the cuteish charm about herself that he enjoyed. The cowboy _wants_ this one.

...

Reyes didn't know it, but this was a night she wasn't returning to base.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey everybody how's it going? I haven't forgotten about you, I promise. Going to school and having a job at the same time is quite annoying. Happy March! :heart: Have a good week. I feel like I always want to tell you guys something, but I can never remember once I post each chapter._

...

As the duo leave the bar on foot, Reyes trails behind them. Trying to suppress the rage that boils inside of him was impossible, but he also has to make sure not to do something irrational. He stops following the two as they walk off to a motel. He couldn't hear the conversation they had with one another on the way to the motel, but he becomes worried that Sombra now has an actual chance of escaping his grasp with that little shits help.

The lunatic truly desired to follow Sombra all the way into the motel room, but the mental image of Sombra leaving him became exhausting. So much so that his heart almost hurt. Sombra used to be so predictable, but not anymore.

Enraged Reyes returns to base. The only good thing about his outing is that he now knows about a potential assassination attempt on his life. The thought of dying didn't scare him, that can't happen. Dealing with Sombra on the other hand, does. Gabriel has no real choice but to kill or banish her if she goes through with trying to murder him. Keeping her around after something like that would have all of Talon suspicious of his true motives, which they hardly understand to begin with. He's uncertain if he can do it or not. It may be stupid, but he feels something for the girl. It would be impossible for him not to. He has worked so hard to make her the way she should be. It's a shame to throw that all away. But if he has to…

...

He watched the two for a few weeks from a distance. Their routine was relatively stable. They only met every weekend after having a few drinks at the bar. Since approaching them was never really an option to begin with, Reyes has almost grown fond of not knowing. The curiosity of what they could be planning stimulates him. And as always he returns to base after watching them go off to the same motel each week.

...

 _At base_

After his usual round of stalking the two schemers, Gabriel typically goes about his regular routine, but before he can enjoy himself, he notices Doomfist walk his way. The thought of talking to someone other than Sombra upsets him. But he'll rise to the occasion. The entertainment on Doomfists' face is noticeable from well across the way before the two are face to face. "Just the man I've been looking for," his fellow associate says. Gabriel dreads the idea of Doomfist wanting to talk to him and even made the effort to search for him. The frown he wears under his mask grows. Seeing how Doomfist wants nothing important, Gabriel tries to walk away. He still holds a grudge against him for consuming a lot of Sombra's time in the past.

However, Gabriel stops walking when Doomfist utters his next sentence. "Where is Sombra? She's your companion is she not?" Gabriel's skin tenses hearing that question. If Doomfist could see Reyes' eyes from under the mask he would see daggers, very sharp daggers. Doomfist continues to question Reyes without hesitation and with a grin blatantly on his face, "Has she gone missing once again?" Gabriel turns his entire body to face Doomfist now. He struck a nerve and that stupid smile he is wearing is making Gabriel angry. "What is that supposed to mean?" the psychopath questions trying not to explode. Doomfist is more than glad to clarify his question, perhaps the masked man didn't hear him clearly. "You keep looking for her as if she's a lost child. She must be gone again." A snarky remark like that usually causes Reyes to hurt someone, but he understands now. He didn't notice how obvious his constant stalking of Sombra was. Doomfists' comment almost causes Gabriel to become embarrassed for himself.

Allowing a few seconds of silence to pass by the two of them, Gabriel coolly responds, "Stay out of matters that aren't yours." The conversation Doomfist has stroked with him is frustrating, but there's no need to start a fight over it. The smile that was on Doomfists' face subsides and is replaced by seriousness. "You know Reaper, you can't pretend to tame a woman that doesn't wish to be." Those words stab into Gabriel's mind but he turns from Doomfist and walks away, avoiding any more confrontation.

While walking away, the words constantly engulf his thoughts. Perhaps he is exhausting himself for no reason. The woman is quite a hassle to keep around and the thought of setting Sombra free is much more pleasant than having to kill her. If he releases her now, no questions will be asked and what is left of his drab life will be easier.

But that doesn't explain Doomfists' commentary. Does that man know something that he doesn't about her? Perhaps he enjoys the idea of Sombra making a joke out of him. He can't let that happen. Gabriel doesn't enjoy the feeling of someone other than himself knowing more about the circumstances that surround his own life. Before he exhausts himself any further, Reyes drops the thought.

...

The following weekend was different for Gabriel, he made sure of that. The anxiety from waiting for the duo to attack him would kill him, again. This weekend, he followed them beyond the club and the outskirts of the motel. He must know more.

He almost considered speaking to Sombra privately about the matter, but seeing her with Jesse on a regular basis clouded that rational thought. He wanted to confront the two of them. Ultimately ending that ingrate's life. Claim what is his.

It took a while for him to decide to invade their motel room. He didn't bother to process how to handle being attacked on entry. That could be their plan all along. Get him to follow along like some sad puppy, ready to ambush him as soon as he enters.

What would be the best plan of action then? Breaking their window with a rock? Throwing a smoke grenade through the front door? Climbing through some air vents? Harass the motel manager…

This motel is no different from the rest of them. The staff office has its own small room to conduct business with only a small counter to provide space between the employee and customer. The masked terrorist approached the worker in his casual demeaning aura.

The motel manager hardly noticed the man until he placed a fist down onto the counter. The fragile man was left breathless upon looking upwards to the stranger. In comparison, the masked figure was huge. Since the manager runs a motel, he is used to meeting his share of weirdos from time to time, but this was something different. This stranger was something different. The man's presence was shrouded by anguish and fury. Something definitely isn't right with this foreigner. Suffocated by visitors being, the manager fails to greet the potential customer.

The dreadful villain smiles underneath his mask. The sensation of fear is delicious. "Are you going to assist me or not?" he questions. The little man trembled hearing the guest's frightening voice and stammered upon answering, "How can I help you?"

"Give me the spare key to room number 23."

The short man blinked multiple times. "I-I can't do that for you," he replies. Reyes questions his answer, "And why not?" He doesn't like taking no for an answer. "A couple has already been checked into that room," the short man tries to explain. Reyes is disappointed by his answer.

"I know."

"So, I have to give you a different room key," the short man continues to reason with the masked stranger, despite his odd response to being told an indirect no.

A silence passes between the two. "That's not what I'm asking. Give me the spare key to **that** particular room." The tiny man wishes he could disappear. Telling this strange man no once more felt like a threat to his own life, but he stood firm in his answer.

Reyes was surprised by his persistence. "It wasn't a request." Reyes hops over the counter to stand over the manager. The poor man panics and tries to runs to the nearest phone to signal the police. He isn't fast enough however and succumbs to the Reaper's punishment.

The man is left with a black eye and unconscious on the floor, spare key stolen. He had no chance to defend himself. Reyes doesn't think twice about the man he left on the floor as he has more important things to attend to. If anything, he was merciful in giving the man a black eye.

Key in hand, Gabriel walks slowly towards the room. Unlocking the door is a terribly obvious way to catch the two by "surprise" but any other option might cause unwanted attention and wake up other's that have purchased a room for the night.


End file.
